Un amor en contra del tiempo
by Naunet-inuxkag
Summary: Su busqueda ha terminado, es hora de separarse o permanecer juntos para siempre...sin embargo ahora Inuyasha se encuentra ante la decisiòn mas dificil de su vida... FINAL!..inuxkag
1. dificil decicion: el corazón

**Hola, este es mi primer fic espero les guste, porfavor dejenme sus opiniones para saber si quieren que lo siga…**

****

**Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi **

**

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

**

* * *

**

LA DECISIÓN MAS DIFICIL: LA DEL CORAZON

-CAPÍTULO 1-

Todo empieza en el Japón antiguo 500 años atrás donde se observa un pozo ( que obviamente ya sabemos para que sirve) y al lado se puede ver a un joven muy apuesto de unos 17 años y de hermosa mirada ambarina practicando con su espada a fuera del pozo , esperando a una linda jovencita que ya estaba un poco retrasada .

El joven solo pensaba en lo que ocurrió hace 5 días antes de que ella se fuera. . .

**FLASHBACK **

Kagome: Inuyasha al fin hemos derrotado a Naraku y juntado todos los fragmentos de la perla, Miroku ya no tiene la maldición en su mano y Sango ha recuperado a su hermano Kohaku y ahora nuestros amigos se casaran y el pequeño Shippo vivirá con ellos y nosotros. . . . . . Seguimos aquí tu estas confundido pero yo no…. ya te he dicho lo que siento, pero ahora que Kikyo revivió con todo y su alma no se que harás tu. . .

Inuyasha: Ka...go . . me

Kag: aun no he terminado

inu: . . .

El hanyou se quedo sorprendido ante tal respuesta y no le quedo de otra mas que terminar de escuchar hablar a Kagome de una manera tan fría que le rompía el corazón, pues el sabia que ella se estaba destrozando por dentro con cada palabra que decía…

kag: en 5 días regresare y tu me dirás que fue lo que decidiste , yo o . . . (lo mira a los ojos) Kikyo!( y sus ojos se tornan cristalinos ante la presencia de las lagrimas) si tu respuesta es estar al lado de kikyo destruiré la perla y me i.e. para siempre y así no molestarte mas pero si tu respuesta fuera . . . la otra . . yo, me quedaria contigo

Inu: kagome no entiendes que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre. . .

Kagome: pero estoy harta de que cada vez que te encuentras a Kikyo sales corriendo tras ella…quisiera poder odiarte me haría las cosas mas fáciles, no sabes lo difícil que es confiar si no me siento segura...de ti...

Inu: . . . pero. .

Kag: en 5 días regreso, hasta entonces. . . sayonara

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Inuyasha ya lo habia pensado bien, el amaba a Kagome pero sentía culpa por l o que le paso a Kikyo.

Ambas lo habían visto como lo que él realmente era…un ser de buen corazón, ellas nunca se sintieron atemorizadas por sus garras y siempre sabían que decir en el momento indicado y si algo mas tenían en común estas dos mujeres… era que las dos amaban a Inuyasha y estaban dispuestas a dejarlo ser feliz con la que el eligiera…

Tanto tiempo, tantas cosas vividas , tantos momentos que podrian tomarse por magicos, recuerdos que seran inevitables por siempre sea cual sea la decisión que Inuyasha pueda tomar, siempre van a estar todas esas memorias que van a recordarle como fue tan feliz con cada una, pero habia una en especial con la que Inuyasha sonreia de tan solo recordar , una escena que era realmente linda…

**FLASH BACK **

Se ve a Kagome corriendo muerta de risa , mientras un hambriento Inuyasha la perseguia…intentando conseguir algo que la chica tenia en su poder

Kagome: Inuyasha detente deja de perseguirme no te voi a dar la comida ninja

Inu: Kagome dame mi comida!! Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Kag: noooo hasta que le devuelvas su juguete a Shippo

Kagome se detiene y fue tan rapido que Inuyasha se topo contra ella ocasionando que los dos cayeran en una posición no muy comoda. Inuyasha estaba encima de Kagome y en ese momento algo detuvo a los dos, se estaban viendo fijamente a los ojos, Kagome vio los ojos dorados con los que habia soñado innumerables veces, e Inuyasha vio los ojos chocolates que lo habian derretido con solo pensar en ellos…

Al darse cuenta de la posición Kagome quiso quitarselo de encima y grito un gran abajo, lo que ella no contaba es que ella estaba debajo de el, lo que ocasiono que se dieran un beso, al principio parecio que que habia sido un accidente pero de repente los dos se dejaron llevar por una sensación que nunca habian tenido, pero Kagome reacciono a tiempo justo cuando los besos se habian transformado en caricias, y cuando grito el nombre de Inuyasha, él tambien reacciono y se separaron , kagome estaba totalmente sonrojada, y dejo la comida ninja y se fue con los demas…

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Inuyasha volvio a sonreir y se sonrojo un poco al recordar de nuevo, pero su rostro se oscurecio cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y de la decisión tan difícil que iba a tomar….

Pero Inuyasha sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil tomar esa decisión, no se puede jugar con el corazón de dos personas y el nunca quiso terminar en esa situación, poco tiempo tenia para aclarar sus sentimientos pero las dos ya habían esperado mucho por el, y su decisión iba a acabar con la felicidad de una mujer….

Después de pensarlo mucho al final decidió que…

* * *

Dejen sus reviews para saber si quieren que continue la historia porfavor.. 

gracias..


	2. una decision definitiva

**Hola! aqui esta la segunda parte de mi fic... gracias a _Serenatsukinochiba_ por tu review, para mi es importante si a una sola persona le ha gustado mi historia por eso es que la sigo )

* * *

**

**Un amor en contra del tiempo**

**

* * *

**

**-CAPITULO 2-**

**Una respuesta definitiva**

Nos quedamos en que Inu ya tenía una respuesta y solo esperaría a que Kagome llegara para comunicársela. . . .

Pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que iba a suceder en el futuro respecto a su decisión, pero eso no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, su respuesta era clara y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran de nuevo con la duda, pues fue descubriendo poco a poco a quien el consideraba la dueña de su corazón…

Inu: espero que esta decisión sea la correcta, no quiero lastimar a nadie, ojala que las dos lo entiendan (se dijo en voz baja para si mismo)

En eso Kagome sale del pozo y ve a InuYasha con una expresión decidida y muy seria por lo que ella creyó que ya sabia cual iba a ser su respuesta y decidió no quedarse ahí para que el se la confirmara (ya que después de todo a Kagome le daba miedo no quedarse al lado de Inu) sin embargo cuando iba a saltar al pozo alguien la toma muy calidamente del brazo . . . era InuYasha que en un rápido movimiento se habia acercado a ella lo suficiente como para besarla..

Kagome se quedo pasmada pero cuando reacciono volteo la mirada hacia otro lado y expreso con dolor…

Kag: ya imagino tu respuesta no me hagas sufrir mas, haciendo que me quede para que me lo digas en la cara, no podría soportarlo, por favor. . .

Inu: acompáñame (dice de una manera amable- cosa rara en el-)

La toma de la cintura y se la lleva cargando a una gran velocidad hasta que encuentra a kikyo rodeada como siempre por esas horribles serpientes cazadoras de almas y ella al verlo le da una sonrisa falsa , pero al notar que no viene solo , su expresión cambia totalmente en una actitud defensiva y molesta. . . Kagome ya no quería sufrir mas por lo que evitaba el contacto visual con Kikyo por lo que esta sonrió triunfal. . .

Kikyo: Vaya Inuyasha, veo q has regresado y que para colmo has traído contigo a esa inmadura chiquilla que te sigue a todos lados

Kikyo: jajaja que lastima me das! Ahora hasta le perdonas la vida a los humanos, si ya me habia enterado que por culpa d esa niña te has debilitado enormemente, se nota que... /es interrumpida por inuyasha/

Inu: Mira Kikyo gracias a Kagome yo soy una persona mas fuerte ya que el deseo de protegerla y el sentimiento de AMARLA han hecho que mi corazón sienta bondad de nuevo

Kikyo y Kagome quedaron en un estado de shock

Kikyo: (llena de furia) pero tu nisikiera eres una persona, eres la asquerosa mezcla d una humana con un mounstro!! Además me perteneces, maldito seas de cualquier manera t iras al infierno conmigo, quieras o no quieras ¡

A Inuyasha le dolió en el alma q kikyo, la kikyo a la q una vez amo con todo su ser, se refiriera a el como: ''_la asquerosa mezcla d una humana con un mounstro'' _

Inu: veo que realmente desde hace mucho has dejado de ser mi querida Kikyo , aunque se supone q ahora ya tienes tu alma y sin embargo te sigues comportando como una fría muñeca de barro. . .

Kikyo: Así es Inuyasha (dijo recobrando la compostura), perdóname. . . es cierto ahora ya tengo mi alma, no debí dejarme llevar, ahora solo evítame un disgusto y llévame contigo, vamonos, ahora Naraku no esta y con la perla podremos hacer lo que dejamos inconcluso hace tanto tiempo (para los que no lo saben inu se iba a hacer humano para estar con kikyo por medio de la perla)

Kagome al principio no salía de su asombro pues Inuyasha habia dicho que la amaba , mas bien q el sentimiento de amarla , pero luego al ver todo lo que le decía Kikyo y como podía ver en la mirada de Inuyasha un sentimiento de duda , ella se destrozo por dentro y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir lentamente

Inuyasha se percato de esto y de inmediato le dijo a Kikyo que. . .

Inu: me da gusto q hayas recuperado tu valiosa alma, y espero que sigas ayudando a la gente como le hiciste por mucho tiempo. . Pero. . .

Kikyo: si mi amor, pero lo seguiremos haciendo juntos, los dos, como siempre debió haber sido

Inu: NO, perdóname pero NO, ya que yo ya he tomado una decisión y tu tendrás que seguir ese camino sola, ya que (toma a Kagome q ya no podía contener sus lagrimas) mi corazón ha sido cautivado por segunda vez por esta persona a la q me aferro con tanto esfuerzo y de la q no me quiero separar jamás

Kag: Inu...ya...sha (kagome se sorprendio tanto que dejo de llorar)

Inu: así es Kagome, yo no t quiero dejar NUNCA no seria capaz de vivir sin ver y escuchar tu hermosa risa cada día que me da una alegría y motivo para seguir viviendo!

Ahora la q se aferraba a el era Kagome, su linda Kagome, ella era la q lloraba de felicidad, la que no lo queria soltar jamás, la que en ese momento lucharía con uñas y dientes para proteger a su amado Inuyasha de la bruja de Kikyo! Porque si el ya le habia dicho que se habia decidió por ella, eso era suficiente para que ella no deseara alejarse de el nunca mas!

Kikyo al ver esta escena solo sintió rabia y se alejo, no sin decir antes. ..

Kik: esta NO es la ultima ves q nos vemos

Inuyasha no hizo caso de la advertencia, pero Kagome sintió un terrible escalofrió al escuchar a kikyo pronunciar esas palabras.

Esta tierna parejita no contenía su felicidad y no podían soltarse ya que estaban mutuamente felices.

Solo que a lo lejos alguien observaba con mucho rencor a esta pareja y no era precisamente Kikyo. . . . .

* * *

**dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones )**


	3. un encuentro peligroso

**Hola bueno aqui me encuentro de nuevo subiendo la 3er parte de mi fic**

**gracias por sus reviews a :**

**serenatsukinochiba: **si tendra lemon , pero como es la primera vez que escribo un fic, tengo que hacerlo bien y pues lo intentare como quiera disculpa si no sale tan bien , he leido tus fics y me gustan , por lo que considero un honor que te haya gustado mi historia

**Seishime:** Gracias por el apoyo, aki te traigo la continuacion , a mi tambien me encanta ver a esta linda parejita demostrandose ese amor que los une desde hace tanto tiempo

**brendacueto:** gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste el fic

**Inuyasha NO es mio, el y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi **

**

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

**-CAPITULO 3- **

**Un peligroso encuentro

* * *

**

Esa persona que se ocultaba era Sesshomaru quien irradiaba furia, aparte de tener una mirada mucho mas fría que la habitual , y todo por ser el espectador del intenso momento de paz, y gran felicidad en el que se encontraba su hermano (ya que Inu seguía abrazando a Kagome y su cara reflejaba tanta dicha , que su carita parecía la de un ángel) pues después de todo Sesshomaru odia a su hermano y no es que le importe mucho verlo pero le enojaba ver que estaba así con una débil humana…

Sessh: después de todo terminó como nuestro padre, que estupido eres Inuyasha (se dijo mentalmente)

Pero Sesshomaru si tiene su corazón y no esta congelado, ni es de piedra, ya que después de todo a el, lo acompaña una pequeña niña humana a la que el protege (aunque no quiera admitirlo ya todos sabemos que se encariño con ella) y aunque su cara no refleje emoción alguna o no muestra que tenga sentimientos que no sean los de odio y maldad, la verdad es que si tiene, poquitos, pero si tiene.

En eso la expresión de Inuyasha cambia por completo de alegría a ira ya que detecto el olor de Sesshomaru. . .

Inu: Kagome espérame aquí, detecto un olor, ya regreso. . .

Dejo a la joven aun con los brazos extendidos y en completa confusión pues no sabia que era lo que ocurría.

Kag: Inuyasha! Aghhh siempre m deja con la preocupación, ahora que estamos mas unidos que nunca yo no soportaría si le llegara a pasar algo malo.

Y ya mas adentro del bosque, Inuyasha se encuentra con Sesshomaru y los insultos no se hacen esperar.

Sessh: vaya Inuyasha veo que al igual que mi padre has sido engatusado por una sucia humana , jamás entenderé esa obsesión , que al final de todo llevo a mi padre a su destrucción y contigo seguramente sucederá lo mismo. Pero no te preocupes ¡Yo te haré el favor de adelantar tu muerte!

Inu: hasta crees Sesshomaru!!!!! (Luego desenvaina su espada y se pone en posición de ataque)

Sessh: ay por favor no me hagas reír tú jamás me derrotaras, solo eres un maldito hibrido!! Ni siquiera puedes lastimarme seriamente

Inu: cállate y comienza a pelear!!

A lo lejos se escucha Kagome que esta buscando a Inuyasha ya que ella no tiene la menor idea de quien era la persona que los vigilaba

y de repente los ve ahí a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru peleando de nuevo!!!

Pero esta vez Kagome vio tristeza en los ojos de Sesshomaru, aunque el siguiera aparentando ser una persona fría sus ojos lo delataban. . .

De repente Inuyasha recibe un ataque inesperado y salta hacia unos arbustos, y descubre que a pasos de el se encuentra Kagome verificando que el se encuentra bien…y después de ver que Inuyasha no ha sido lastimado ella expresa…

Kagome: Inuyasha mira los ojos de Sesshomaru (le dice en el oído)

Inu: Kagome aléjate no me podría perdonar si salieras herida

Después de que Kagome le insistiera tanto, Inuyasha se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras peleaban y se da cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Sesshomaru pero eso le importo poco ya que a su hermano claramente no le importaba matarlo en ese mismo momento y junto a la mujer que amaba… Por lo que Inuyasha decidió pensar en una forma de escapar, pero no por el, sino por Kagome... para que ella no fuera lastimada

En ese momento en la espesura del bosque se ve una pequeña sombra que era Rin llorando y Sesshomaru al sentirla y mas al descubrir en el estado que venia, la recoge y desaparecen en el bosque no sin antes decirle a Inuyasha que esa no seria la ultima vez que se verían.

Kag: Inuyasha que crees que le haya pasado a Sesshomaru

Inu: feh! no me interesa (aunque en el fondo tenia curiosidad)

Ya en la noche comenzó a llover horriblemente e Inuyasha encontró una cabaña abandonada y aunque el resistía las noches lluviosas, la pobre de Kagome ya tenia síntomas de resfriado así que decidió que pasaran la noche ahí, en ese instante. . . .

Kag: Inuyasha perdóname pero creo que me voy a enfermar ¿no podríamos pasar la noche en esa cabaña?

Inu: ja. Como quieras además eres muy débil (aunque en el fondo de cualquier manera hubiera ido a la cabaña pues no quería que Kagome se enfermara)

Kag: OSWARI! (abajo) no es que sea débil!!! Solo que esta lloviendo muy fuerte

Inu: porque lo hiciste!!!

(Ya declarados sus sentimientos y de cualquier manera Inuyasha sigue de grosero, ojala aprenda pronto a controlar esa boquita!)

Ya en la cabaña. . . .

Kag: Inuyasha no había tenido tiempo de agradecerte que quisieras quedarte conmigo, te prometo que no dejare que nadie nos separe, ni Kouga, ni Hoyo. Además no planeo regresar a mi época. . . prefiero seguir a tu lado, eso me ha sido muy duro de decidir, pero creo que he tomado la decisión correcta al hacer lo que mi corazón me indica

Inu: Kagome. . . .

Cuando Kagome iba a volteo a ver a Inuyasha se dio cuenta, de que este se habia acercado demasiado a su cara… y sin que ella lo esperara le robo un beso, un apasionado beso que ella habia esperado por tanto tiempo y que inmediatamente correspondió, dejándose llevar por el impulso de la noche lluviosa y el fuego de la fogata como su único testigo…

Sabían que debían controlarse pero Kagome no controlaba su cuerpo, ya que debía admitir que realmente añoraba ese momento desde que vio a Inuyasha casi desnudo de arriba al curarle unas heridas en su espalda… y ella no podía creer esas reacciones que su cuerpo guardaba en secreto

El por su parte recordó la primera vez que vio a Kagome bañarse completamente desnuda en aquel río, en ese tiempo el no le mostraba mucho interés pero sabia que era muy atractiva...

Desde ese tiempo hasta la actualidad el deseo fue algo que se fue incrementando considerablemente entre ellos al igual que su amor, y al ver que ninguno de los dos oponía resistencia, ambos pensaron que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo que llevaban tiempo queriendo hacer…

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**Dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones, enserio que me gusta mucho recibirlos nn**


	4. Una noche de pasion

**Hola! aqui les traigo la cuarta parte de mi pic, disculpenme pero no pude hacer esta escena como la planeaba porque la verdad creo que aun me falta para hacer bien esto del lemon sin apenarme (aunque suene como una tonta ) gomennasai**

**Grax por los reviews**

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la exitosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**

**Un amor en contra del tiempo **

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO 4-

**Una noche de pasión y un nuevo sentimiento**

Muchas cosas pasaban en la mente de Inuyasha y de Kagome al notar que poco a poco sus cuerpos iban atrayéndose irremediablemente uno con otro como imanes, parecían fuego fundiéndose en uno.

Aunque claro que estaba la pequeña vocecita en la cabeza de Inuyasha diciéndole que habia que parar o que habría consecuencias, el hanyou que era el único que en ese momento hubiera podido detenerse, ignoro por completo aquella voz, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a la mujer que habia capturado su corazón de una manera ejemplar, puesto que aun recordaba lo mal que empezaron las cosas cuando ellos apenas se conocieron.

Kagome por su lado no podía contenerse, habia deseado tanto y tantas veces estar entre los brazos de Inuyasha que cuando por fin paso, no quería que ese momento terminara, puesto que el sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo como electricidad, era algo nuevo para ella, pues nunca pensó que su cuerpo tuviera control total sobre ella.

Todos los obstáculos por los que habían pasado, todas las cosas malas que se habían dicho, todos las discusiones que habían tenido…todo quedo atrás esa noche, no podían imaginar como hubiera sido, si por alguna u otra razón las cosas hubieran salido de una forma diferente, es decir … Kagome pensaba que hubiera pasado si Inuyasha no la hubiera elegido a ella, mientras que Inuyasha pensaba que hubiera pasado si Kagome en algún momento se hubiera enamorado de Kouga… todas esas cosas ya no importaban… nada negativo que hubiera pasado en sus vidas antes de esa primera vez importaba.

Todo lo que abarcaba en las mentes de ambos en ese momento, era la felicidad que compartían juntos, y que desde ese momento aunque no lo expresaron con palabras, ellos sabían que ninguno podría seguir viviendo si no tuviera al otro en su vida…

Al fin habían consumado ese amor que tantos problemas les habia causado... (Solo me refiero a ese acto, de su amor era apenas el comienzo)

Y ahí estaban, los dos abrazados envueltos en el haori de Inuyasha , descansando mientras la noche pasaba y tenían en la mente todos aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos… querían hablar… pero lo que sentían era tan perfecto que ni las hermosas palabras podrían expresar siquiera acercarse a aquel sentimiento que ahora los uniría para siempre… EL AMOR…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Lastima que aun los problemas para esta linda parejita apenas empezaban... 

**Pero no se preocupen a partir de este capitulo ya van a salir nuestros demás héroes, Miroku, Sango, el pequeño Shippo, la linda Kirara, etc...**

**Gomen por hacer este capitulo muy corto... los proximos seran mas largos...**

**

* * *

**

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ONEGAI T.T

**para saber sus opiniones **


	5. Amor y más amor

**Hola!! aqui esta la quinta parte de mi fic, gracias por sus reviews me pone muy feliz ver que hay gente a la que le gusta mi historia **

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi ****

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 5-**

**Amor y más amor**

OK nos quedamos en que la felicidad de Inu y Kagome era inmensa. . .

Inu: Kagome te amo muchísimo! . . . no se porque no tuve el valor de decírtelo antes. . . se siente una gran libertad y tranquilidad el poder decir lo que sientes. . .

Kag: Ay Inuyasha entonces sentimos lo mismo nn, yo también te amo!!!! Mas de lo que te imaginas. . . me dolía demasiado el solo pensar que tu me dejarías para irte con Kikyo, tanto, que no podía evitar llorar con tan solo pensar que te alejarías de mi. . … porque para serte sincera yo no soportaría estar un segundo sin ti , yo te amo muchísimo no me gustaría siquiera pensar que te podría llegar a pasar algo mal , ya que no quiero , no debo , y no m gustaría separarnos y menos ahora que estamos mucho mas unidos que antes , yo daría TODO por ti , por tu felicidad , hasta creo que te dejaría ir con Kikyo si así me lo hubieras pedido porque mi amor por ti es inmenso , es tan grande , tan extenso , tan extraordinario tanto que si me hubieras dejado , yo creo q no podría vivir , y creo que me morí . . .

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue callada por un apasionado beso de parte de Inuyasha

Inu: no vuelvas a decir eso! El hubiera NO existe, yo no puedo permitir que sigas hablando de esa manera, ya perdí una vez a alguien y si t perdiera a ti yo no se que haría. No vale la pena que recuerdes cosas tristes yo JAMAS te dejare a ti Kagome, porque ahora si eres en todos lo sentidos mi Kagome

Al decir esto Inuyasha le da un fuerte y protector abrazo a Kagome y duermen juntos lo que queda de la noche. . . (que era como una hora , pues habían tenido una noche muy agitada)

* * *

En otra parte. . . . . (Ya de mañana obviamente)

Adentro de una cabaña se escucha un estruendoso sonido jajajaja

Sango: Excelencia no me toque!!!

Plaffff!!!!! (Se supone que es una cachetada)

Miroku: (gota estilo anime) nn' hay perdóname Sanguito pero creí que podíamos aprovechar el poco tiempo en que Kirara, Kohaku (si leyeron el capitulo 1 sabrán que Kohaku recupero la memoria y se quedo con Sango) y Shippo van a jugar afuera. . .

Sango: Pues hay cosas mas importantes de que hablar Miroku como que habrá pasado con nuestro amigos. . . no lo habia querido mencionar para que el pequeño Shippo no se preocupara pero han pasado 3 semanas y no hemos sabido si Kagome regreso a su época o si Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo o si están juntos. .

Miroku: Tienes razón Sango, ojala Inuyasha no haya sido tan tonto como para dejar ir a la señorita Kagome. .

Sango: pero no cree que por lo menos si se hubieran quedado juntos ya hubieran venido a visitarnos???

En eso Sango bajo la mirada y Miroku pudo ver lo triste que estaba. . . Le dio un abrazo y le dijo . . .

Miroku: No te preocupes Sango ya veras que pronto los tendremos aquí

En eso se abre la puerta y OH! sorpresa, así es, ahí estaban nuestro lindo hanyou con Kagome en brazos. . .

Sango y Kagome no pudieron contener la felicidad que ambas tenían por volverse a ver. .

Sango: que alegría verte Kagome!! Creí que te habías marchado sin despedirte

Kagome: en primer lugar jamás me iría sin despedirme de ustedes! pero. . . lo cierto es que me quedo aquí para siempre !!!!

Sango: nn q felicidad!!

Miroku: Puedo ver que has tomado le decisión correcta Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Feh! (aunque en el fondo estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que decía Miroku)

* * *

Adentro del bosque en una parte secreta...

Sesshomaru: Rin por favor deja de llorar ya llevas tres días así

Rin: pero señor Sesshomaru. . .

Sesshomaru: se que lo que paso no es nada para alegrarse pero ya paso. . Y yo ya les di su merecido

Rin: pero. . .

Sesshomaru se hincó y. . . . Le da un tierno abrazo a la pequeña Rin y. . .

Sessh: no soporto verte llorar por favor detente

Rin estaba atónita, de inmediato se detuvo, ella jamás habia sentido una demostración tan cercana del amor que le tenia Sessh (no piensen mal por favor) ella estaba tan contenta que en seguida le correspondió el abrazo y le prometió que olvidaría todo lo sucedido.

Rin: discúlpeme señor Sesshomaru (secándose las lagrimas y luego dando una linda sonrisa) ya no llorare mas

Sessh: (muy confundido con el abrazo que le habia dado a Rin, pues el nunca habia demostrado su cariño hacia nadie, ni siquiera a su propio padre) Bueno Rin hay que continuar nuestro viaje (le dijo mostrando de nuevo su cara fría y sin sentimientos.

Rin: Si señor Sesshomaru

Sessh: Jaken ya se que estas ahí (en eso Jaken sale de unos arbustos) es hora de irnos

Jaken: Si amito Sesshomaru (Pensando)--no puedo creer que el señor Sesshomaru haya perdido su carácter aunque sea por unos solos segundos y todo por culpa de esa estupida niña)--

NOTA: no me malinterpreten, Jaken no odia a Rin, pero si le tiene muchos celos, pues Sesshomaru siempre se ha mostrado sin sentimientos hacia el.

Ya en la noche

Kag: Inuyasha no puedo dormir, las horribles palabras que Kikyo nos dijo antes de irse, y todos los problemas que seguramente vienen, retumban en mi cabeza y no me dejan tranquila.

El la abraza

Inu: cierra los ojos no tengas miedo, que entre mis brazos yo te tengo, juro que nunca sentirás conmigo el frío, te daré al mínimo suspiro, sueña que yo también, soñare si te encuentras bien. (Pensando)—Espero que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio de tu vida en todos los sentidos ya que jamás te dejare sola porque eres todo para mí –

Ese ''eres todo para mi'' no se dio cuenta pero lo dijo en voz alta, y solo se escucho una vocecita adormilada. .

Kag: tú también lo eres para mí. . . .

Y Kagome cayo rendida, pues estaba muy cansada y que mejor manera de descansar que en los brazos del lindo de Inuyasha.

Pero no todos estaban descansando pues alguien entro al lugar donde dormía Sango. . .

San: que haces aquí???

¿?: Yo se que ya ha pasado tiempo y es hora de que nos amemos, pues hable con Inuyasha y ellos no perdieron el tiempo esas tres semanas

San: pero Miroku! Que dices!

Mir: solo déjate llevar. . .

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto ¿si?**


	6. Miroku pierde la memoria

**Hola!! aqui esta las sexta parte de mi fic gracias por sus reviews**

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen , son de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**

**Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

**

**-CAPITULO 6-**

**Miroku pierde la memoria**

San: No! Para! No es correcto lo que intentas hacer, no pienso igual que Kagome acerca de ese tema si ella lo hizo debe ser por. . .

Mir. Por el gran amor que siente por Inuyasha

San: no! Sino porque ella es un poco inocente e ingenua en ese aspecto, sin embargo yo quiero hacerlo cuando este casada y si tu no estas dispuesto a esperarme, lamento informarte que tendrás que marcharte puesto que si tu no me quieres lo suficiente como para esperarme no vale la pena que vivamos juntos, yo te dije que viviríamos juntos pero que me respetaras y tu lo prometiste

Mir: pero. . .

San: y no estas cumpliendo tu promesa (en ese instante Sango golpea a Miroku y este se da contra la pared)

Sango al ver que Miroku no reaccionaba se asusto mucho, y va de prisa hacia donde el estaba tirado,

San: Excelencia, Excelencia por favor despierte no me haga esto, no juegue conmigo por favor reaccione!!!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna , comenzó a gritar desesperada a Kagome a Inuyasha quienes se despertaron asustados al escuchar los estridentes gritos de Sango , ellos temían que hubiera un monstruo en la casa o algo así , y al ver a Miroku tirado y Sango al lado de el llorando como Magdalena y diciéndole , rogándole que despertara

San: Por favor Miroku , no me hagas esto , discúlpame no te quise lastimar, te prometo que seré tuya cuantas veces quieras y tendremos una gran descendencia solo te pido que me des tiempo y que te despiertes PORFAVOR

Kagome e Inuyasha no comprendían lo que ocurría , estaban confundidos y por mas que le preguntaban a Sango que ocurría , ella parecía no escucharlos , ella solo le rogaba a su amado que despertara (al parecer cuando Sango golpeo a Miroku y este se golpeo contra la pared , se pego en la nuca , y eso puede afectar bastante al ser humano así que el golpe lo dejo completamente inconsciente )

En eso Kagome le dice a Sango que se tranquilice y que le diga que paso , y Sango le explico detalladamente todo lo que paso y luego Kagome la abraza y le dice que seguramente Miroku esta inconsciente y que no se preocupe .

San: gracias Kagome tienes razón , pero creo que se me pasó la mano

Inu: no es cierto, quien le manda a ese monje andar de pervertido

Kag: Inuyasha . . . . . . .

Inu: &&

Kag: ABAJO

Inu: ¬¬

San: déjalo Kagome tiene razón , pero ni modo así es este monje y así lo amo

Kag: Ay Sango que lindas cosas dices

San: creo que ya estoy mas tranquila , ya se pueden ir a descansar

Kag: y tu?

San: yo me quedare aquí hasta que despierte

Kag: de acuerdo , Buenas noches Sango . . . Inuyasha veámonos

Inu: Feh!

Al despertar Miroku se despertó un poco adolorido , y al ver a una linda mujer a su lado solo se sintió confundido

San: al sentir se respiración se despertó de inmediato , excelencia!! Que alegría que ya despertó , por favor discúlpeme por lo de anoche, pero usted no debió .

Mir: Hola linda jovencita ¿Quién eres¿Cómo es que me llamaste? Que estoy haciendo yo aquí¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Sango al escuchar todas las preguntas que su amado le hacia se iba destrozando poco a poco , pues recordó de inmediato cuando Kohaku fue utilizado por Naraku y este le borro la memoria , pero ahora ya no era su pequeño hermano quien padecía esta pesadilla sino la persona que mas quería ,su amado Miroku y sufría aun mas pues ahora era por su culpa, porque el golpe que Miroku recibió hizo que perdiera la memoria

San: pero excelencia que le ocurre, acaso no recuerda quien es usted

Kag: buenos días que alegría monje Miroku que bueno que ya despertó , Sango que te pasa? Mira la cara que tienes ¡ porque estas tan pálida? Pareces un fantasma ¡ estas bien? Monje Miroku acaso le hizo usted algo malo a Sango???????

Mir: no lo se , no se quien soy , usted amable señorita me puede decir quien soy? Porque al parecer esta señorita es muda puesto que no me ha contestado ninguna de las preguntas que le hice

Kag: (igual de sorprendida que Sango) INUYASHA!!!!

Inuyasha corre de prisa al oír el grito de Kagome

Inu: que ocurre???(Dice mientras desenvaina a Colmillo de acero)

Kag: Miroku ha perdido la memoria!

Inu: QUE?!

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto este capitulo ¿si? _GRACIAS_


	7. Sango se va

**Hola...aqui esta la septima parte...grx x los reviews**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a la exitosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**

**Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

**

--CAPITULO 7—

**Sango se va**

San: (con la mirada hacia el suelo) yo. . . Le hice eso. . . todo esto paso por mi culpa. . . . Yo ya no puedo seguir a su lado después de la manera tan grave en que lo he herido, yo y Kohaku nos iremos, no tengo más derecho a sentir la felicidad que sentía al estar con mi amado Miroku. . . . Ya no sentiré la alegría de verlo día a día. . . . . la alegría de ver su hermosa sonrisa cada mañana. . . . . me iré, me alejare!

Sango les suplico a Kagome y a Inuyasha que cuidaran de su querido monje puesto que ella ya no podía seguir al lado de la persona que mas amaba en toda su vida , Kagome le rogó que no se fuera que no lo abandonara puesto que cuando Miroku recuperara su memoria se sentiría el hombre mas infeliz del mundo al ver que su adorable Sango no esta a su lado , sin embargo no pudo convencerla ya que Sango se negó a escuchar , solo le dijo que cada semana ella enviara a Kohaku para que hablara con ella (ósea con Kagome) para que Kagome le informara de la salud de Miroku

Sango con la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo y sumida en una enorme tristeza, agarro su boomerang y las otras pocas cosas que tenia, y junto con Kohaku y Kirara se marcho. . . . Dejando a su joven monje en manos de su mejor amiga y de Inuyasha.

Koh: hermana, no hay que irnos!!! Miroku pronto recuperara la memoria y seguramente te perdonara, pero si el la recupera y tu no estas a su lado, será infeliz el resto de su vida y. . .

San: CALLATE!!!!! (Sango nunca le habia gritado de esa manera tan espantosa a su hermano) ya no molestare mas a Miroku, ni siquiera podría sostenerla la mirada después de lo que le hice.

Con Kagome e Inuyasha. . . . (Quienes dejaron a Miroku dormido en otra habitación)

Inu: ahora que haremos con Miroku??? Sango fue la que lo dejo así, mínimo se hubiera quedado para curar a Miroku

Kag: Ay Inuyasha no seas tan despectivo, la pobre de Sango no podía ni con su alma, estaba destrozada, me siento tan mal por ella

Inu: pero al menos no hubiera huido de sus problemas, porque eso fue lo que hizo irse para ya no sufrir

Kag: no digas eso, estoy de acuerdo que Sango no debió irse puesto que Miroku la va extrañar demasiado cuando se recupere y vea que Sango se ha ido, pero no digas que se fue para ya no sufrir, porque yo se que a dondequiera que vaya Sango va a seguir sufriendo y va a proyectar esa tristeza hacia los demás.

En eso entra a la habitación un pequeño zorrito (que perdónenme pero no se ha visto en toda la historia P sorry)

Shipp: Hola Kagome buenos días!! Porque ya están discutiendo desde temprano???

Shippo voltea hacia todos lados y al no ver a ninguno de sus otros amigos pregunto. . . . (Como siempre la curiosidad de un típico niño)

Shipp: oye Kagome donde están Sango, Kirara, Kohaku y Miroku???

Kag: (mintiéndole para que no se preocupara) Bueno el monje Miroku sigue dormido, pero Sango se fue con Kohaku y Kirara a su aldea por un tiempo, para checar si todo estaba en orden.

Shipp: Ah bueno! Así voy a tener más tiempo para pasar más tiempo contigo Kagome, porque no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe. . . . Hasta llegue a creer que (se entristeció su mirada) que ya nunca regresarías

Kag: hay Shippo pero claro q no te habría dejado sin despedirme y sin darte un recuerdo, aunque los cierto es que ya no me iré

Shipp: pero en tu casa no se preocuparan porque ya no regresas?

Kag: No Shippo cuando me fui por última vez les dije que los amaba con todo mi corazón, pero que la vida sin mi amado Inuyasha seria como mi destrucción, de esa manera ellos entendieron y el abuelo me dio sus amuletos más preciados, mi madre y yo conversamos sobre tantas cosas y mi hermano Souta lloro. Aun me siento mal por el, pero se que tome la decisión correcta.

Inu: Oye enano y no me extrañaste a mí??

Shipp: la verdad no, pero sabia que si Kagome regresaba te tendría que soportar de nuevo solo por ella

En eso Inuyasha le da un fuerte coscorrón al pequeño Shippo y este empieza a llorar y como siempre va con Kagome, pero esta vez no le dijo abajo a inuyasha ya que ella noto que habia movimiento en la habitación de Miroku y fue de inmediato para que no se confundiera aun mas.

Kag: Inuyasha quédate con Shippo –no lo dejes ir con Miroku—eso lo dijo entre dientes ya que no quería que el pequeño Shippo se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría

Inu: Aghhh! Esta bien, pero date prisa

En eso Kagome fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Miroku y lo encontró hincado, rezando con tanta devoción que se sorprendió

Kag: Monje Miroku porque reza?

Mir: para que Kami me ayude a recordar quien soy y que es lo que hago aquí uu

Kag: hay monje Miroku yo podría explicarle todo lo que ha pasado, pero enserio no recuerda nada? Porque son tantas cosas, nuestra lucha contra Naraku, el agujero que habia en su mano, nuestra amistad, su amor por la adorable Sango. . . . .no terminaría en todo el día!

Mir: me sorprenden todas las cosas que usted me ha dicho pero creo que si recuerdo algo, solo siento algo que me pasa cuando pienso en la chica que estaba dormida junto a mi en la mañana, algo que hace que quiera verla, puesto que desde que me desperté y vi su hermoso rostro sentí que debía permanecer con ella por siempre, tal vez le suene estupido esto que le estoy diciendo pero no se como expresarlo, solo quiero estar con ella

Kag: hay que lindo! que piense así monje Miroku a Sango le daría mucho gusto escucharlo

Mir: podría usted llamarla?

Kagome hizo una pauta de silencio pues sabia que Sango no estaba y de nuevo no quiso hacer sentir mal a Miroku, pero a el no podía mentirle

Kag: lo siento monje Miroku pero Sango se ha ido, para ya no regresar

Mir: porque??? (Habia una expresión de mucho dolor y sufrimiento en la cara de Miroku)

**_CONTINUARA

* * *

_**

Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto el cap ¿si? ARIGATO


	8. El secreto de Rin

**Hola! bueno aqui la parte 8, revela un gran secreto de Rin , puesto que habia dudas de que le habia pasado pues aqui esta el capitulo, gracias por sus reviews**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece ,es de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia si es completamente mia

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

**-CAPITULO 8-**

**La tragedia de Rin**

Mientras Inuyasha distraía a Shippo como podía ya que el zorrito quería ver a Kagome

Shipp: ya déjame entrar a donde están Kagome y Miroku no seas malo Inuyasha!!!!!!!!

Inu: ya te dije que no me estés molestando

Shipp: ya veras (en eso le da un golpe inu y cree que se puede escapar, pero rápidamente Inu la agarra y le da otro golpe mas fuerte)

Shipp (llorando y gritando) : KAGOME!!!!!! ESTE PERRO NO DEJA DE GOLPEARME

Solo se escucho un doloroso ABAJO y una risa picara de Shippo pues habia conseguido lo que quería, de inmediato entro a la habitación donde se encontraban Miroku y Kagome y ella le hizo una seña a Miroku para que no dijera nada

Shipp: Hola Miroku, oye porque tú y Kagome no han salido en todo el día de la habitación, el perro (o sea Inu) se pondrá muy celoso

Kag: hay Shippo no digas tonterías, solo conversábamos

Y esa era la verdad, Kagome le habia estado explicando a grandes rasgos a Miroku, como se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, como todos luchaban contra Naraku y hasta le contó todo sobre Sango.

Kag: Inuyasha!

Inu: Ahora que?!

Kag: voy a llevar a Miroku con la anciana Kaede y necesito que tu. . .

Inu: Jamás dejaría que fueras sola con Miroku a cuestas ¬¬ además ni loco me quedaría cuidando a Shippo

Inu: (cambiando su mirada de indiferencia por una súper tierna) y si algo llegara a pasarte yo me moriría. . . . . . (Esto se lo dijo a Kagome en un susurro, pues no quería que nadie lo escuchara)

Kagome al oír esto no quiso alejarse de Inuyasha , así que mejor decidió que todos fueran , incluso Shippo pero cuando llegaran allá , ella lo iba a mandar a recoger plantas medicinales o a jugar , solo para que ella, Inuyasha y Miroku pudieran hablar tranquilamente sobre el problema de Miroku . Como ya era muy noche, decidieron descansar y luego emprenderían el viaje hasta la casa de la anciana Kaede, que a decir verdad no estaba muy lejos.

Y ya en la mañana. . . . . . (Inuyasha y Kagome obviamente dormían en la misma habitación)

Kag: Que bien se siente despertar en un día tan lindo como hoy (dice viendo hacia la ventan)

Inu: Feh!!! Hace mucho que no tenemos interesantes batallas ni nada, puro aburrimiento

Kag: ¬¬ estar conmigo es puro aburrimiento?

Inu: no. . . no quise decir eso . . (Titubeo, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba)

Kag: ABAJO!¬¬ y no vuelvas a decir que soy aburrida ¡!

Inu: Kagome sabias que no lo decía enserio no tenias porque enojarte tanto (dice con lo cara estampada en el suelo)

Ya estaba todo listo para emprender el viaje, así que nuestros amigos se marcharon de la cabaña dejándola bien cerrada para que nadie entrara pues después de todo debo recordarles que Sango y Miroku la habían comprado y era de ellos.

Así mientras unos iban con la anciana Kaede, la pobre Sango se alejaba de ahí, pues ella también habia pasado una noche con la anciana Kaede contándole sus penas y todo lo que habia sucedido con Miroku.

Kohaku se dio cuenta de que su hermana no habia sonreído ni un instante desde que salieron de la cabaña y decidió alegrar un poco el ambiente

Koh: oye hermana recuerdas cuando yo todavía era muy pequeño y quería aprender a usar la hoz (hoz es ese tipo de cuchillo con el que mata Kohaku) y en vez da darle a mi objetivo que eran los pájaros que se posaban en la fuente yo. . .

San: casi destrozas a medio pueblo jajajaja si lo recuerdo, así fue como papá se dio cuenta de que tu herramienta seria una hoz nn

Kohaku se puso muy feliz de haber hecho que su hermanita olvidara su tristeza aunque fuera por unos segundos pero luego Sango se puso aun más triste pues. . .

San: era todo tan perfecto Kohaku, y después ese horrible trabajo que nos habia encomendado, ese maldito Naraku que nos tendió una trampa, se adueño de tu cuerpo e hizo que mataras a nuestros camaradas, a nuestro padre y casi a mi

Dicho esto empezó a llorar. . .

Kohaku: hermana por favor discúlpame yo solo quería hacerte reír, no creí que recordarías todo eso

San: discúlpame por llorar Kohaku, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar pues ese maldito de Naraku esta muerto y yo nunca te dejare solo.

En otra parte un poco lejos de donde se encontraba Sango, estaba una linda niña recogiendo flores y cantando. . . . Custodiada por un enano verde (jajaja)

Rin: Mire señor Jaken que lindas son estas flores, se las daré al señor Sesshomaru

Jak: hay niña ingenua, enserio crees que al amo Sesshomaru le importarían unas tontas flores que no tienen absolutamente ningún significado para el.

Rin: uu pero el Señor Sesshomaru me ha ayudado en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, sobre todo me ayudo cuando paso ''eso'' (al decir esto su rostro se entristeció) y de alguna manera me gustaría agradecerle al Señor Sesshomaru todo lo que ha hecho por mi nn

Jak: ja ja ja la única manera en que le servirias de algo seria dejándolo en paz para siempre.

Rin: . . . (Solo se quedo pensando en lo mucho que quería Sesshomaru y si ella tenia que irse para que el fuera feliz. . . lo haría sin dudarlo)

Mucho tiempo después llego Sesshomaru y para entonces ya habia anochecido y Rin de cualquier manera le entrego las flores con todo su amor

Rin: tenga señor Sesshomaru (y le da las flores) es para darle las gracias de todo lo que ha hecho por mi nn

Sesshomaru era frió y jamás demostraba sus sentimientos pero no quería herir a Rin al no aceptar su obsequio así que. . . .

Sessh: ¬¬ (tomo las flores)

Y en cuanto Rin se volteo, se la dio de comer a Ah y Uhn (ese dragón que tiene Sessh)

Pero así evito que la pequeña Rin se sintiera mal. Sesshomaru se encontraba muy confundido pues a el no le importaba hacer sentir mal a la gente y hasta se enojo consigo mismo por no desear hacerle mal a Rin ya que el cree que el demostrar o el sentir afecto por alguien es señal de debilidad.¬¬

Jaken: Amo bonito ¡!!!

Sessh: ¬¬ (solo voltea a verlo)

Jak: que destino nos espera, es decir a donde iremos ya que no ha pasado nada de importancia que nos obligue a seguir un destino. . .

Sessh (gritando): QUE!? ACASO TE PARECE POCO LO QUE LE PASO A RIN???!!! NO DESCANSARE HASTA DERRAMAR LA ULTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE DEL ATACANTE DE RIN

FLASHBACK

Rin se encontraba corriendo divertida, a través de un campo de flores

Puesto que Sesshomaru los habia dejado a ella y a Jaken ahí, por unos días y dijo que se llevaría a Ah-Uhn, por lo que le dijo a Jaken que cuidara muy bien de Rin y que pobre de el si la perdía de vista.

Al irse Sesshomaru, Jaken se juro a si mismo que protegería muy bien a Rin, pero la triste verdad es que 1 hora después se quedo profundamente dormido…

La pequeña no quería irse sin decirle, pero sabia que Jaken se iba a enojar si ella le decía que quería ir a jugar , así que aprovecho ese descuido de el, y se fue a ''explorar'' según en sus propias palabras, los bellos lugares de aquel bosque, que sinceramente era muy hermoso, habia un lago cristalino donde se veían hermosos peces dorados, se escuchaban a los pájaros cantando una encantadora melodía, una leve brisa jugaba con el cabello de la pequeña mientras esta, estaba extasiada de toda la belleza que estaba contemplando…

Lo mas bello fue cuando llego el ocaso y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, de repente cuando despertó el bosque no era mas hermoso, ni mucho menos encantador… estaba oscuro, lleno de cuervos y empezó a correr desesperada y asustada gritando el nombre del señor Jaken, pero no hubo respuesta…

Después vio un poco de humo y no dudo en acercarse, pues creyó que alguien podía ayudarla, cuando se acerco mas notó que no eran campesinos los que estaban ahí, sino crueles y malolientes bandidos recién llegados de saquear un pueblo, algunos todavía tenían manchas de sangre en sus ropas por lo que la pequeña dejo escapar un grito de espanto---lo que fue su mas grande error---

Al darse la vuelta para intentar huir se vio rodeada de esos hombres, totalmente borrachos, de inmediato el líder al parecer ya que era un horrible mounstruo, dijo,

¿?: Que haces aquí niña¿No sabes que hay maleantes por todo este lugar?

Ella estaba inmutada, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

De repente alguien la tomo del brazo y le dijo que lo acompañara, ella negó con la cabeza pero seguía sin decir nada.

Ella era una inocente niña, no tenia idea de que era lo que pasaba por las asquerosas y malditas mentes de aquellos ladrones...

Cuando por fin reacciono intento huir, pero vio que ya alguien mas la cargaba mientras le decía muchas cosas que por su exceso de alcohol la niña no pudo entender…

Cuando la metieron a una cabaña donde habia mas hombres, la pequeña no podía respirar por lo asustada que estaba y cuando uno de ellos se le acerco para dañarla , cerro los ojos y lo siguiente que escucho fueron hombres cayendo al suelo gimiendo de dolor, y luego sintió como unos calidos brazos la alejaban los mas pronto de ahí

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la figura de su salvador, ese que ya la habia revivido una vez, el que acompañaba a todos lados y el que sobre todas las cosas ella quería ver feliz…

Era su señor SESSHOMARU que afortunadamente habia llegado a tiempo, antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru no alcanzo a darle muerte al maldito porque de alguna extraña manera desapareció, pero después de matar a todo aquel que estaba en esa cabaña y llevarse a Rin, juro que lo encontraría y le daría la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que alguien pueda experimentar…

FIN FLASHBACK

Jaken observo la mirada de odio que tenia Sesshomaru y vio que no era la que tiene usualmente (o sea de indiferencia) y pudo ver en sus ojos un enojo por algo (seguro por lo que le habían hecho a Rin) hace 1 año Sesshomaru habría matado a cualquier humano niño o adulto que se encontrara a su paso y sin embargo con esa pequeña niña fue diferente ya que el amo Sesshomaru aunque no la admitiera sentía algo especial por ella. Jaken solo se quedo pensativo y dando gracias interiormente porque después de todo Rin estaba bien, y no le habían logrado hacer ningún daño…

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto ¿si, este capitulo es el que mas trabajo me ha costado , lo escribi mas de 4 veces distintas y alomejor no es mucho , pero bueno aqui esta.


	9. una pocima y una solucion

**Hola! aqui esta el noveno capitulo, gracias por los reviews, y creo que se me he confundido un poco con la historia de como la tenia pensada a como la estoy escribiendo, asi que creo que tendre que hacer unos cambios en los proximos capitulos.Pero aun no estoy segura.**

**

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

-CAPITULO 9-

**Una pócima y una solución**

En otra parte habia una exterminadora, llorando por su problema y al lado de ella su fiel mascota y su pequeño hermano que sufría enormemente por verla así. Entonces Kohaku recordó que una vez Naraku le habia ordenado que visitara una bruja que vivía en el monte Hidenkiyi que hace pócimas y conjuros para que alguien recobre la memoria y el recuerda que Naraku le prohibió que tomase alguna pócima, pues obviamente Naraku no quería que Kohaku recordara todo, pero el necesitaba la ayuda de esa bruja para algo.

Entonces Kohaku le dijo a Sango que necesitaba ir a un lugar y aunque Sango prefería quedarse sola, ella nunca dejaría que le volviera a pasar algo a su pequeño hermano así que lo acompaño

Al llegar a donde se encontraba la bruja Sango se percato de una presencia maligna y. . . .

San: KOHAKU!!!! Será mejor que nos alejemos del lugar puesto que detecto una presencia maligna, creo que lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí YA!

Koh: ya voy hermana espérame aquí tengo algo que hacer

San: ¬¬ no te dejare solo

Koh: hermana ahora con Naraku destruido ya no hay nadie que me pueda dañar y yo se bien cuidarme solo nn

San: ¬¬

Koh: ya vengo nn

Kohaku se alejo pero obviamente Sango lo iba siguiendo sin que el se diera cuenta (apoco creyeron que dejaría que Kohaku fuera solo a un lugar malo) –obvio no!-

Sango vio que una densa niebla cubría todo y en eso veía a Kohaku desparecer entre la niebla en eso...

San: Kohaku!!!! Cuidado!

En eso Kohaku voltea y la bruja ya lo habia atrapado

San: maldita! No te atrevas ni a tocarlo! Suéltalo ya!

O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS! ¬¬

Koh: esta bien hermana ya lo conozco

Bruja: Hola Kohaku que es lo que quieres??(Pregunto con un tono macabro) supe que Naraku fue destruido, pobre imbecil nunca supo hacer las cosas bien! Tu me defendiste de el, solo por eso no te mato!Jajajaja

Koh: Lo se y te lo agradezco, pero necesito pedirte un favor

Bruja: de que se trata??? Con que no sea para la felicidad de alguien!

Koh: solo necesito una de tus pócimas para recuperar la memoria

Bruja: de acuerdo, pero no me gusta ser buena con nadie, así que te pediré que NO REGRESES aquí nunca porque la próxima vez te juro que te devorare.

Dicho esto desaparece entre la niebla y luego también desaparece la niebla

Sango olvido todo lo ocurrido en ese momento pues obviamente la bruja no quería que hubiera testigos de su generosidad! (si se preguntan porque la bruja no mato a Sango en vez de solamente borrarle un poco la memoria es porque aunque la bruja sea malvada no le gusta matar gente solo porque si)

En eso Kohaku se va corriendo por todo el largo camino, y Sango desconcertada le grita que se detenga y al ver que Kohaku no le hace el mas mínimo caso ella también se va corriendo atrás de el. Kohaku quería llevar a Sango a la cabaña d Miroku, y Sango averiguando sus intenciones. . .

San: KOHAKU!! No quiero ir a ver al monje Miroku, no podría ni verlo a los ojos uu, lo único que hago es causarle problemas a la gente

Koh: hermana por favor acompáñame, por favor, te lo juro q no te obligare a hacer nada q no quieras hacer, pero necesitamos a ir a ver a Miroku

San: uu

No es que Sango no quisiera ver a Miroku, al contrario algo dentro de ella se moria de ganas de verlo, de sentirlo , de escuchar su voz , de ver como se encontraba, de mirarlo a esos ojos azules que la hacian perder el juicio...Pero tenia miedo, un terror horrible y un fuerte sentimiento de culpa por haberle causado tal daño a su amado, esa fue la razon por la que se alejo en primer lugar, por que ella creia que todo habia sido culpa de ella y termino convenciendose a si misma de que solo le traeria mas problemas a Miroku si permanecian juntos y por la tanto tendria que separarse de el y terminar con su relacion, algo que ella no podia hacer...

Sin embargo Kohaku conocia a la perfeccion los sentimientos de su hermana y es por eso que tenia que hacer que ella regresara con Miroku pues esa es la unica forma para que su hermana pueda ser feliz aunque ella todavia no se de cuenta de eso.

En eso se les apareció una misteriosa criatura, que era. . . . .

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

**Dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio este capitulo, he tenido algunos problemas entre mi historia y yo, asi que creo que le dare un giro drastico puesto que no quiero perder la escencia que me motivo en un principio a escribir este fic...**

**(gomen por lo corto del capitulo)**


	10. El perdon

**Hola!! decima parte!! muchas gracias por sus reviews!! **

**

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

CAPITULO 10

**El perdon**

Bueno nos quedamos en que a Sango y a Kohaku se les aparecía una misteriosa criatura (digo criatura porque no se veía bien porque estaba encorvado)

Koh: hermana vamonos esa cosa puede hacernos daño

Sango quería irse pero algo en su corazón se lo impedía y ella no sabia porque. . . .

San: espera Kohaku, esta criatura no emite presencia maligna, creo que es una persona que esta lastimada HAY QUE AYUDARLO

Y dicho esto Sango corre hacia la persona

Koh: pero hermana y si en realidad es un monstruo disfrazado??

San: no se pero algo. . . hay algo que me dice que es un humano

En eso la pobre figura cae al piso totalmente cansada ,y Sango sintió algo , como un impulso que la obligo a correr para poder ayudar a esa persona en desgracia, y al ver bien a la criatura , mas bien al ver sus ojos, se da cuenta de que no es otro sino su amado Miroku que estaba exhausto, pues habia caminado sin rumbo toda la noche

Mir: discúlpeme hermosa doncella, me doy cuenta de que la he asustado, perdóneme pero al darme cuenta de que usted no estaba, me escape de la linda cabaña donde estaba con esas buenas personas, porque tenia que encontrarla a usted, porque desde que la vi esa mañana cuando me desperté sin saber quien era, solo cuando estoy con usted me siento. . . . . me siento. . . . . en mi hogar

Al escuchar esto Sango no puede evitar llorar, ya que descubrió que consciente o no consciente Miroku la amaba de verdad, y aunque fuera coqueto con otras mujeres, ella siempre seria la especial (Claro que tampoco iba a dejar que le fuera infiel)

En esto Kohaku hace que Miroku se beba la poción de la bruja y. . .

San: Kohaku. . . pero que demonios haces, te lo dio una bruja!! Acaso quieres matarlo!!

Koh: espera

San: pero

Koh: solo espera

En eso Miroku empieza a mover la cabeza como si le doliera mucho y empieza a recordar lo que paso , desde que entro a la habitación de Sango…

Mir: discúlpame Sango

San: q-q-q…..que?

San: después de lo que le hice me pide disculpas? Por favor excelencia no es necesario, yo fui la culpable de . . .

Mir: pero se porque lo hiciste , lo recuerdo muy bien , todo fue mi culpa por andar de pervertido . . . . Por eso te pido que me perdones

San: excelencia yo . . . .

Miroku toma sus manos y le dice : no hay nada mas difícil que vivir sin ti, sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar, el frió d mí cuerpo preguntaba por ti y no sabia donde estabas, ahora que no te has ido seré tan feliz (escuche esa parte de una cancion y solo sabia que tenia que ponerla XD)

Sango y Miroku se besan apasionadamente y de no ser porque Kohaku y kirara estaban presentes , bueno ya se imaginan lo que hubieran hecho.

En fin , mas bien al fin Sango y Miroku resolvieron todos sus problemas uno por pervertido y la otra por golpeadora jajajaja.

Pero en otro lugar estaban Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo buscando a Miroku muy preocupados . . .

Kagome: MONJE MIROKU!!!! ME ESCUCHA?? DONDE ESTA??

Shippo: MIROKU!!! GRITA SI ESTAS BIEN!

Kag: ¬¬ Shippo!!

En eso Inu baja de un árbol

Kag: Inuyasha ya esta anocheciendo y aun no lo hemos encontrado. .

Inu: no logro detectar su olor . . . será mejor Kagome que tu y Shippo regresen a la cabaña mientras yo sigo buscando

Kag: cuídate por favor

Inu: Ay pero si soy yo , y se cuidarme solo

Kag: lo se . . . pero de cualquier manera prométemelo

Inu: de acuerdo me cuidare, te lo prometo

Y con un tierno beso , que dejo boquiabierto al pequeño Shippo, se despidieron uno del otro como si no se fueran a ver en mucho tiempo (jaja como son los enamorados a veces se pasan de cursis XD)

Lo que Inuyasha y Kagome no sabían es , que los estaba espiando , una mujer llena de odio y de rencor hacia esta feliz pareja . . . .(ya saben quien es y no vale su pena decir el nombre)

¿?: Eso es Inuyasha despídete de ella mientras puedes. . . . . . Porque es la última vez que la veras

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

**Me harian muy feliz si me dejan sus reviews acerca del capitulo arigato!**


	11. La muerte de Kikyo

**Hola! aki esta la parte 11... sin mas que decir,solo 5 palabras: NO APTA PARA KIKYO-FANS**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia SI es mia**

**

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

CAPITULO 11

**La muerte de Kikyo**

En eso Kagome sintió un presentimiento terrible, en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran perforado el corazón con la más sagaz d las flechas y en ese momento detuvo a Inuyasha. . .

Inu: Kagome que te pasa. . .estas temblando

En eso el la abraza y ella lo abraza

Kag: Inuyasha no vayas por favor no quiero que te vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento no me hagas esto

Inu: Kagome regresare en la mañana, voy a estar bien, hay que encontrar a Miroku

Kag: tu amor se parece a un rayo de sol y no quiero que se apague NUNCA, así que te pido que mejor salgamos todos en la mañana a buscarlo

Inu: prometo que me cuidare

Y diciendo esta se aleja corriendo

Kag: pero. . . . INUYASHA!!! (Su nombre lo grito más fuerte que nunca, como si supiera que no lo iba a volver a ver, tanto era su dolor que se dejo caer envuelta en lágrimas)

Shipp: Kagome no te pongas así. . .el perro es fuerte y va a regresar en la mañana ya veras, de cualquier manera él conoce muy bien estos caminos y sabe protegerse, no se ni para que te preocupas

Kagome solo se hundía más y mas en sus pensamientos pues algo dentro de ella se estaba quemando. . . ya ni siquiera escuchaba a Shippo

Justo en ese momento sintió una presencia maligna y al darse la vuelta vio que la que estaba detrás de ella no era otra sino la maldita de Kikyo

Acompáñame o mato al zorro – dijo Kikyo mientras apuntaba a Shippo con una flecha…

Shippo: Kagome vamonos ,¡VAMONOS!

Kagome pensó: será mejor que me vaya con ella, porque sino ira detrás de Inuyasha

Kag: Shippo! Vuelve a la cabaña

Shipp: NO

Kag: QUE VUELVAS A LA CABAñA!

Shippo al ver que no tenia fuerza para proteger a Kagome, y que Kagome estaba muy decidida a quedarse ahí, decidió ir mejor a buscar a ayuda corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

Kag: ahora estamos tú y yo solas Kikyo. . . dime que es lo que quieres!!

Kik: jajajajaja . . . hay muchas cosas que quiero . . . matarte a ti . . . haciendo parecer que TU te suicidaste y aparecer yo para consolar a Inuyasha!

Kag: Inuyasha ya te dijo que no te ama!! EL YA SE DECIDIO POR MI!! Además si ya recuperaste tu alma y tu cuerpo anteriores. . . porque sigues siendo tan mala como cuando tu cuerpo estaba hecho de huesos y barro?? Tu eras buena Kikyo . . . ayudabas a la gente . . .eras una excelente sacerdotisa . . .pero aunque has vuelta a ser humana y tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que hacías antes , tu corazón se quedo envenenado de maldad , de rencor , y de odio hacia nosotros . ..

Kik: no digas ustedes , yo seria incapaz de odiar a Inuyasha . . . .por eso lo quiero de vuelta ahora que ya estoy viva con mi esencia de nuevo . . . y sabes porque no todo puede ser como antes?? Porque tú viniste a romper con mi tranquilidad y a quitarme el corazón de mi amado pero eso se acabara muy pronto no te preocupes. . . . Yo me encargare de eso

Kag: no me hagas esto . . . déjanos ser felices . . . cuando yo sabia que entre tu e Inuyasha aun habia amor , yo jamás me interpuse entre ustedes . . .pero desde que Inuyasha se decidió por mi . . . yo llegue a la conclusión de que . . . .de que . . . . NO DEJARE QUE NOS VUELVAS A SEPARAR!

Y diciendo esto le lanza SIN PENSARLO (como un impulso) una flecha que obviamente la mata. . . y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo Kagome corre asustada hacia Kikyo para ayudarla

Kik: nunca pensé que tu. . . con esa cara idiota de inocente. . Te atreverías a siquiera tocarme, vaya sorpresa de que hasta me mataste

Kag: Kikyo p-p-perdóname y-yo n-no se c-como se dis-disparo la f-flecha

Kik: No importa. . . eso se llama determinación a que no te quiten lo que amas. . . después de todo si tienes algo de mi. . . no me importa enserio. . Hace mucho que yo no debía permanecer en este mundo. . . solo te pido que ames a Inuyasha con todo tu corazón y que jamás lo traiciones. . Como lo hice yo al intentar matarte (dice con su último aliento de vida)

Kikyo murió con una sonrisa y Kagome no sentía remordimiento alguno y no sabia porque. . .será que Kikyo tenia razón, no hay razón para sentirse culpable por matar a alguien si lo hizo protegiendo a su ser mas amado en todo el mundo.

Kagome decidió que le diría a Inuyasha la verdad. . . ya que no tenia razón para escondérsela. . . lo único malo es que esa desesperación por no volver a ver a Inuyasha la carcomía por dentro. . Eso quiere decir que no era Kikyo la gran amenaza para ellos, habia alguien mas. . . que no los quería juntos y ella debía encontrar a Inuyasha

En otra parte se encontraba un zorrito muy asustado con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo desesperadamente para buscar ayuda. . Pues creía que Kikyo era capaz de matar a Kagome en eso Kirara que llevaba volando en su espalda a Sango, Miroku y Kohaku logro ver al zorrito y fue aterrizo y para recoger al zorrito… Shippo solo sintió como unos brazos protectores lo abrazaban. . .

San: que ocurre pequeño Shippo, porque lloras?? Kagome e Inuyasha están bien??

Shippo: NO NO NADA ESTA BIEN (grita sin dejar de llorar) INUYASHA SE FUE A BUSCARTE A TI (dice señalando a Miroku) Y KAGOME SE ENCUENTRA SOLA CON KIKYO

San, Mir y Koh: QUE?!!

San: Shippo guía a Kirara hasta donde esta Kagome rápido!!

Mir: SI! Kikyo no tiene corazón si se trata de lastimar a la señorita Kagome!

Al legar al lugar solo encuentran a Kagome llorando. . . junto al cuerpo de Kikyo. . .todos estaban helados al ver aquella escena. . Lo que no sabían era que Kagome no lloraba por matar a Kikyo sino por la preocupación que tenia por Inuyasha

Mir: No se preocupe señorita Kagome estamos seguros de lo que haya hecho solo fue para defenderse. . . .nadie la juzgara

Kagome al escuchar la voz del monje sintió un poco de alegría y le dijo

Kag: me da mucho gusto que este bien. . Y mas aun que haya recuperado la memoria. . . espero que Inuyasha vuelva pronto (dice con la voz quebrada)

San: ya veras que si nn

Kagome al ver a su amiga no lo dudo y fue a echarse a llorar en sus brazos Sango como siempre una buena amiga la consoló. . .

Con Inuyasha. . . .

Inu (p): yo creo que Miroku ya debe de haber regresado, ya inspeccione todas las partes a donde pudo haber ido….regresare con Kagome ella se veia muy preocupada

Y luego Inuyasha detecto un olor a sangre. . . y se puso pálido cuando se acerco un poco más y supo que la sangre era de Kikyo pues pudo olerla a kilómetros de distancia. . . .

Inu(P): K-k-ki-ki-kik-kikyo!

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Se que muchos me odiaran por este capitulo, pero creanme cuando les digo que lo de Kagome fue realmente un impulso incontrolable como por instinto, todos sabemos que conscientemente Kagome nunca hubiera lastimado a Kikyo ... pero ella solo protegia a su amor... y al verse este en peligro ¿acaso no es valido que lo protegiera?

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA SEAN MALOS O BUENO PERO PORFAVOR DEJENME SABER QUE OPINAN

Gracias!!


	12. Una noticia inesperada

**Hola!! aqui esta el capitulo 12, este capitulo dara un cambio radical a la historia**

**Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen...la historia si es mia

* * *

**

**Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

**

CAPITULO 12

**Una noticia inesperada**

Al llegar encontró el pozo donde Miroku y Sango la habían enterrado. . .y Kagome le habia puesto flores. Y cuando olfateo los olores de Miroku, Sango , Shippo y Kirara se asusto , pero su susto y confusión fueron aun peores cuando . . . detecto el aroma de su querida Kagome . . . esto lo lleno de confusión y dolor . . .pues aunque ya no amaba a Kikyo , le guardaba un cariño especial por lo que ella significo para el alguna vez.

De inmediato se dirigió a la cabaña y al entrar una Kagome llorando de felicidad se lanza en sus brazos. . .

Inuyasha claro que se puso feliz de que todos estuvieran bien pero el quería una explicación y espero a que Kohaku, Shippo y Kirara se fueran a jugar o a hacer algo. . . para poder platicar solos.

Inu (todavía con Kagome aferrada a el y sumamente dormida pregunta) : vi la tumba de Kikyo, detecte los olores de todos. . . por favor díganme que esta pasando porque estoy muy confundido

Miroku le explica todo a Inuyasha. . . e Inuyasha no se enojo con Kagome pues supo que Kikyo quería matarla y que Kagome solo se defendió

Después de una larga reflexión dice:

Inu: yo creo que Kikyo ahora podrá descansar en paz. . . me duele mucho su muerte, pero mas me dolía ver a la persona en la que ella se habia convertido. . .

Mir: no puedo creer como desperdicio la segunda oportunidad de tener una vida normal, de poder ayudar a la gente y hacer el bien, todo por una estupida venganza

San: ya lo dijo Inuyasha, ella cambio su manera de ser, era fría y mala así que. . . .ya no importa . . . Sin embargo Inuyasha algo le pasa a Kagome , yo se que no lloraba así por Kikyo , creo que tiene un gran peso que no nos quiere contar

Eso que dijo Sango dejo a Inuyasha pensando…

Inu (P): que le estará pasando a Kagome??

San: será mejor ir a descansar. . . (sale de la cabaña y les dice a Kohaku,Shippo y Kirara que ya entraran a dormir)

Mientras dormían Kagome tenia un sueño muy extraño. . .

SUEÑO

Se veía a si misma cargando a un bebe y ella estaba muy feliz . . .también estaban Sango y Miroku con Kohaku y Shippo todos muy felices en el campo junto a Kagome . . . era un día hermoso y lo que mas sobresalía era ese lindo bebe de cabello negro y ojos ámbar . . .y se podía apreciar que era una linda niña y entonces llego un apuesto Inuyasha con una mirada llena de felicidad y la cargo como si fuera lo mas preciado . . .su mayor tesoro , la cargo como si fuera una cajita de cristal , que el protegería siempre . . . .y de repente todo se nublo y Kagome volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de angustia y veía como claramente empezaba a llover y desaparecieron todos excepto Inuyasha , ella y la bebe , y luego vio como Inuyasha dejo a la bebe en brazos de Kagome y el se iba alejando poco a poco y por mas que Kagome le gritaba que no la dejase , algo arrastraba a Inuyasha cada vez mas lejos de Kagome , y ella podía ver como se perdía el brillo en la cara de Inuyasha ,hasta que apareció una horrible criatura a la cual no se le veía la cara vestida de negro y cubrió a Inuyasha con un manto negro y desaparecieron ambos en una neblina . . .

En eso Kagome despertó. . . Y sintió su vientre. . . en ese momento supo que estaba embarazada. . . su sentimiento materno se lo decía no necesitaba doctoras ni nada. .desde aquella noche en la cabaña que ella e Inuyasha pasaron juntos se habia sentido extraña. . .se puso muy feliz. . Pero luego su mirada se torno triste y perdida al recordar como habia terminado ese sueño: en una fatídica pesadilla. . .

Al ver a su alrededor podía verse solo con su amado Inuyasha quien al sentir que Kagome se despertó asustada, se levanto también. .

Inu: estas bien Kagome??

En eso Kagome sonrió, sonrió como cuando Inuyasha le dijo que la amaba a ella y no a Kikyo, sonrió como cuando supo que realmente estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, sonrió como cuando decidió quedarse al lado de la persona que más amaba para siempre.

Y con esa hermosa sonrisa y con un brillo celestial en sus ojos. . .le dijo a Inuyasha. . .

Kag: Inuyasha. .. . . .

Inu: que hermosa te ves Kagome, Que sucede te sientes mal??

Kag: Inuyasha, tengo una noticia que darte. . . .

Inu: que pasa?? Es malo?? Estas enojada conmigo?? Hice algo mal??

Kag: no , no ,no tontito nada de eso nn

Kag: lo que pasa es que. . . (Dice aun con una hermosa sonrisa)

ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

Me harian muy feliz si dejan sus _reviews_ gracias!


	13. la reaccion

**Hola! muchas grax por sus reviews! aki esta el capitulo 13!! **

**Inuyasha pertenece a la gran magaka Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es completamente mia**

**

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Fragmento del capitulo anterior:

Kag: lo que pasa es que. . . (Dice aun con una hermosa sonrisa)

ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Capitulo actual:

Inu: QUE?? Y eso es malo?? Es una enfermedad??

Kag (con gota estilo anime): no Inuyasha, eso quiere decir que vamos a tener un hijo!!!

Es imposible describir la gran alergia que sentía Inuyasha, estaba tan feliz, en ese momento recordó , todo lo que habían pasado juntos el y Kagome, desde que ella llego a esa época y cuando ella grito porque un monstruo la iba a matar y el reacciono , después de todo fue Kagome la que hizo que Inuyasha despertara de ese sueño en el que Kikyo lo sello por 50 años , recordó desde ahí y todo lo que habia pasado después (ósea si cuento cada capitulo no acabaría, pero ya saben todas las aventuras por las que pasaron Inu y Kagome)

Inu: Ka-go-me uu-n cachorro?! Nuestro?!

Kag: HIJO!! No es un animal

Inu (ignorando las palabras de kagome) : un cachorro!! No puedo creerlo!

No resistió las ganas y la tomo entre sus brazos de la manera más tiernamente posible, no quería soltarla, quería que se convirtieran en uno solo!!

Si antes Inuyasha, amaba a Kagome con locura y siempre habia estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ella. . Pero ahora que Kagome le había dado el MEJOR regalo del mundo. . . yo sería una tonta si tan siquiera con unas palabras pudiera intentar describir la manera en que amaba a Inuyasha a Kagome ahora que sabía lo que venia!!

Ese es un amor de los que poca realmente muy poca gente podría llegar a sentir en su vida, me da gusto por ellos. . . (Autora)

Kagome estaba inmensamente feliz por la manera en que Inuyasha habia recibido la noticia, eso la hizo completa. . . era algo que ella nunca habia sentido. . . ahora sentía que se habia vuelto mas fuerte, y debía serlo . . .puesto que ella e Inuyasha tendrían que proteger a su bebe de todos los monstruos que la intentaran atacar, pues es la viva prueba de poder absoluto, ya que tendría por padre a el hanyou mas fuerte y lindo del mundo y por madre, a la sacerdotisa mas poderosa de todos los tiempos. .

Kagome aun abrazando a Inuyasha le dice

Kag: Desde que estoy en tus brazos ya no hay herida que duela, sabes Inu? tenemos una vida entera por vivir.

Inu: mi hermosa Kagome, tu fuiste hecha para mi, y recuerda que lo que decidió la vida, NADIE MAS lo puede desunir. . .

Sin embargo en otra parte, no era felicidad. . . sino confusión, tristeza y mas tristeza

Sesshomaru ya había estado varios días en un lugar para reflexionar. . .sobre lo que habia sentido cuando abrazo a la pequeña Rin. . . .El no quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo. . . sabia que en esos momentos el se habia sentido con ganas de proteger a Rin e incluso sintió que. . . . La amaba como a una hija. . . .

Sessh (gritando): no puedo creer que por culpa de esa niña me haya vuelto tan débil por unos fragmentos de segundos. . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERO SI ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA Y ASQUEROSA HUMANA!!!

En ese instante detecto un olor. . . .El olor de Rin que lo habia escuchado gritar. . . y aun con lagrimas en los ojos le pregunto a Sesshomaru. . .

Rin: se-señor Sesshomaru es cierto lo que dijo?? No me quiere??

Sesshomaru en ese momento estaba muy enojado. . . hubiera sido capaz de matar cualquier cosa solo porque no quería aceptar que ver a Rin llorar le partía el corazón. . .

Sessh: JAKEN!!

Jak: si, amo bonito??

Sessh: porque dejaste a Rin que viniera!!!!

Jak: lo siento amito bonito. . . por favor perdóneme no tenia idea de que la niña se habia escapado. . . .Deberíamos eliminar a esa criatura maleducada e inservible. . .

Sesshomaru al oír esto no pudo evitar las ganas de matar a Jaken. . . pero mas le importaba que Rin estuviera llorando. . . y como no quería parecer débil ni cursi... el solo dijo

Sessh: Rin, no deberías creerte todo lo que digo cuando estoy enojado. . . que acaso no me conoces bien?

Rin al escuchar esto. . Solo sonrió, y sintió un gran alivio de que Sesshomaru no lo dijera enserio...después de todo sin Sesshomaru la pequeña Rin no tenia con quien estar. . .

Sessh: Jaken!

Jak: si amito bonito?

Sessh: escucha quiero que te largues!!! Y si te atreves a rehusar mis ordenes TE MATARE!

Jaken al escuchar tales palabras casi se desmaya. . . no podía creer lo que Sesshomaru le estaba diciendo. . . después de todo Jaken habia desarrollado una extraña y enfermiza obsesión por estar cerca de Sesshomaru. . . .

Jak: pe-pe-pero amo Se-se-sesshomaru!! E sido leal a usted en todo momento, jamás e hecho algo que lo contradiga, todo el tiempo que yo he permanecido a su lado, e tratado de agradarlo y de complacerlo en todo lo que me pide. . . .Además soy el único que sabe usar el báculo de las dos cabezas. . . . Por favor quiero, debo y deseo permanecer a su lado durante lo que me resta de vida!!! (Le dice mientras se arrodilla ante Sesshomaru)

Sessh: encontrare a otro idiota que pueda usar el báculo. . . además créeme que no te restara nada de vida si no te largas en este mismo momento

En realidad Sesshomaru hubiera matado a Jaken en ese momento, pero sabia que Rin sufriría, pues después de todo ella ya habia aprendido a convivir con Jaken

Rin: nooooo! Por favor señor Sesshomaru!!! No corra al señor Jaken, el no es malo, el me cuida cuando usted no esta. .. Por favor

Ni siquiera Rin puedo convencer a Sesshomaru para que no corriera a Rin. . . .

Sessh: he dicho LARGATE!!

Y Jaken al no querer hacer enfadar a su amo. . . se dispuso a irse. . .

Sessh: JAKEN!!

Jaken se voltea feliz al creer que su amo se arrepintió pero. . .

Jak: si amo?? No quiere que me vaya?? No hay problema!

Sessh: solo deja el maldito báculo y vete!!

Jak: T.T si amito

Y aunque Jaken se alejo. . . . Pero aun no se habia dado por vencido... el alejaria a Rin de Sesshomaru al precio que fuera!!!

Rin: señor Sesshomaru, el señor Jaken se porto mal??? No quiero que se vaya!!

Sesshomaru ya no escuchaba a Rin. . . de cualquier manera, aunque el quisiera mucho a Rin, no iba a estar complaciéndola en todo. .

Sessh: es hora de dormir Rin. . . yo tengo que alejarme para ir a un lugar pero Ah Uhn te protegerán (ahuhn es el dragón verde no se como se escriba el nombre pero es el)

Rin: no señor Sesshomaru no m deje solita!! Ahora que el señor Jaken no esta aquí para protegerme. . . (Dice la pequeña Rin derramando unas cuantas lágrimas)

Sessh: esta bien... me quedare. . . .Pero ni creas que eso se va a hacer costumbre. . .

Rin: si!!!!! nn

En otra parte. . . ..

Kagome e Inuyasha habían estado toda la noche contemplando las estrellas a la luz de la luna. . . pensando en la felicidad que les aguardaba. . . pero Kagome no podía ignorar la angustia que sentía por el sueño que habia tenido la noche anterior. . . pero no quería decírselo a Inuyasha puesto que no quería preocuparlo solo por un sueño. . . . .

Ya en la mañana. . .

Kag: Inuyasha creo que es tiempo que les digamos a todos esta gran y hermosa noticia nn

Inu: si Kagome. . . .Le dice mientras la toma en sus brazos y se la lleva cargando hacia la cabaña de Sango y Miroku. . . . (Es que como Kagome quería darle la noticia a Inu en un lugar especial, lo llevo al árbol sagrado donde se conocieron. . . se que es un detalle muy importante que olvide mencionar, les pido disculpas)

En la cabaña. . .

Shippo: ya se tardaron mucho Kagome e Inuyasha!!!

Sango: tienes razón Shippo. . . . .excelencia crees que les haya pasado algo malo??

Miroku: yo creo que si paso algo. . . pero no malo (dice con una sonrisa picara)

Shipp: que quieres decir Miroku???

San (golpeando a Miroku): NADA! No intenta decir nada pequeño Shippo. . .

Shipp: ay me choca que nunca me quieran decir, voy a salir a jugar con Kohaku y Kirara. .

Y cuando Shippo se salio de la cabaña. .

San: excelencia!!! Como se atreve a insinuar eso delante del pequeño Shippo!!! Que no ve que solo es un niño ingenuo!!

Mir: bueno pues algo así tuvo que haber pasado, para que no vinieran a descansar en toda la noche. . .

San: aaaaaaaassssshhhhhh excelencia controle su mente!! Solo espero que estén bien y felices. .. .

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Kagome e Inuyasha, y detrás de ellos también entraron, Shippo, Kohaku y kirara, ya que Kagome le habia dicho que ella e Inuyasha tenían una noticia muy importante que decirles. . .

Entonces ya todos estaban adentro y Kagome e Inu estaban tomados de la mano. . . todos se dieron cuenta de esto, y se les hizo muy extraño pues saben que aunque Inuyasha ama a Kagome… el nunca demuestra su amor enfrente de nadie, así que todos se sorprendieron bastante o.O

San: bueno Kagome y que es eso tan importante que nos tienen que decir. .

Mir: que acaso no es obvio mi querida Sango?? No vez el brillo y la felicidad en la cara de esta joven pareja??

Kagome se ruborizo un poco

Inu: ay Miroku solo escucha la noticia y luego sacas conclusiones. . .

Mir: esta bien, Inuyasha no hay porque alterarnos jajaja

Inu: si lo se ¬¬

Kag: bueno lo que tenemos que decirles es que. . . . Vamos a tener un bebe . ..

Inu: un fuerte cachorro!

Kag: hijo! (dice mirandolo con severidad), Inuyasha ya me canse de repetirte que NO es un animal!

Inu: cachorro!!

Sango y Miroku estaban muy impresionados, felices, pero muy impresionados. . .

Shippo: nn que felicidad Kagome. . . y como paso??

En eso Inuyasha le pega a Shippo. .

Inu: no crees que hay que ahorrarse los detalles zorro??

Shipp: hay me choca que nunca me quieren decir a que se refieren

Sango le da un fuerte abrazo a Kagome y Miroku felicita a la feliz pareja. . .

San: aaaaaa no puedo creerlo!!! Que felicidad Kagome!!! nn nn nn

Tendrás un hijo de la persona que mas amas nn, que suerte tienes!!

Mir: bueno Inuyasha ahora tendrás que sentar cabeza jajaja

Inu: jajaja mira quien habla

Mir: que?!!?!?!?! Nosotros también podemos tener un bebe, solo falta que Sango diga las palabras mágicas jajaja

San: lo dudo mucho. . .

Inuyasha y Kagome estallaron en risa cuando escucharon esa respuesta, mientras que Shippo y Kohaku no entendían de lo que hablaban. . .

Kohaku: felicidades a los dos, me da mucho gusto saber que pronto habrá una pequeña personita corriendo por aquí. . .aparte de Shippo jajaja

Todos: jajaja

Inuyasha y Kagome no habían pensado en eso, y les daba mucho gusto saber que seria verdad. . En poco tiempo habría una pequeña personita corriendo por ahí con sus padres que la protegerían de todo mal. . .

Inu: (en un susurro) te amo Kagome y te juro que siempre te protegeré a ti y a esta pequeña bebe que viene en camino.. .

Kag: Inuyasha yo también te amo, y quiero que sepas que aunque tú no quieras yo también estoy dispuesta a proteger a esta niña contra todo. .

Inu: no Kagome, el hombre siempre debe proteger a la mujer, y si algo te pasara a ti o a esta pequeña, yo creo que moriría. .

Y luego Kagome recordó su sueño y la manera en que al final Inuyasha la abandonaba con su hija en brazos, y dijo. .

Kag: no Inuyasha por favor no digas eso!! Yo no quiero que nunca jamás nos abandones a nosotras!! Ya que tú y nuestra hija siempre serán mi razón de vivir, lo que mas amo en este mundo son ustedes!!!

Inu: cálmate Kagome. . .yo nunca me separare de ustedes

Kag: nn (ella sonrió pero no pudo evitar sentir la angustia de solo pensar . . . que Inuyasha de verdad la abandonara. . . pues ella lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. . .y sabia que ella no podría criar a su bebe sola. . claro que esa era una idea que ni quería llegar a pensar. . )

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo!! Porfavor dejen sus _reviews_ para saber que les parecio! GRACIAS


	14. Antojos y discusiones

**Hola! parte 14 del fic! este capitulo es de comedia, creo que es un pequeño cap en el que deje volar a mi imaginacion completamente jajaja **

**Inuyasha no es mio sino de Rumiko Takahashi , la historia si me pertenece

* * *

**

CAPITULO 14

**Antojos y discusiones**

Los primeros tres meses se pasaron con tranquilidad, aunque Inuyasha se preocupaba por los mareos de Kagome, pero la anciana Kaede lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que eso era normal en las mujeres embarazadas.

Por las noches Kagome dormía placidamente e Inuyasha no se separaba de su lado para ser el protector de sus sueños, y mientras la observaba ahí tan linda su mente se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas que el y su pequeño futuro cachorro podrían hacer, el quería que su hijo fuera un fuerte guerrero como su padre (según el) claro, pero también pensaba en que si era una linda niña le encantaría poder mirar su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos que seguramente se parecerían a los de su madre…mientras Inuyasha pensaba en todas estas cosas lograba mantenerse despierto para contemplar a Kagome y asegurarse de que ella se encontrara bien y tranquila.

Al quinto mes, empezaron los antojos…algo que ciertamente desconcertó a Inuyasha y se podría decir que también llego a molestarle mucho, pues no tenia idea de cómo conseguir cosas que se le antojaban a Kagome…

Kag: INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

En eso Inuyasha entra como loco a la cabaña después de escuchar a Kagome llamarlo,

Inu: QUE PASA?! ESTAS BIEN?!

Kag: quiero helado de fresa con pizza

Inu: Y QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?!!!

Kag: tú consíguelo!!

Inu: estas loca?! No tengo idea de que sean esas cosas!

Kag: quieres que tu hijo o hija nazca con cara de pizza solo porque su insensible padre no quiso dárselo a su madre cuando esta lo requería?!!

nota/autora: aquí en México se cree que si no le cumples un antojo a una embarazada el niño podría salir deforme o con cara rara.(bueno eso me lo dijo mi prima que esta embarazada)

Inu: NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE NADA MALO A MI CACHORRO MUJER! Pero no se de donde sacar la comida que me pides! Tengo que recodarte que NO estamos en tu época?!

Kagome empezó a llorar (como una niña a la que le quitan su paleta) ya saben como son de sensibles las embarazadas

Kag: TU NO ME QUIERES!! Deje a mi familia por venir a tu lado, y aun así me rechazas PORQUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO GORDA!!!

Inu: TE AMOOOO! ESO NO TE BASTA?! No me interesa en lo mas mínimo que engordes, yo te seguiré amando siempre, además es solo por el cachorro, pero de donde rayos quieres que saque lo que me pides?!

Kag: pues arréglatelas!! Pero yo quiero pizza con helado! Y diciendo esto le da la espalda a Inuyasha quien salio desesperado y muy enojado de la cabaña…

Shippo quien observaba toda la escena divertida se acerca a Inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Inu: que quieres enano?!

Shipp: yo se algo que tu necesitas saber! Y no te digo!

Inu: no hay nada que me interese saber de ti!

Shipp: se lo que Kagome quiere!!

Inuyasha agarra de forma brusca al pequeño por la cola…

Inu: de donde saco esas cosas que pidió?!

Shipp: primero suéltame

Inu quería golpéalo hasta que le dijera, pero se contuvo y lo dejo toscamente en el suelo

Inu: YA! Ahora dime donde conseguir lo que Kagome pidió

Shipp: mira, Kagome una vez me dijo que en su época hacen delicioso dulce frió , al que llaman nieve o helado y que hacen unas cosas con queso llamadas pizzas

Inu: y donde diablos encuentro eso aquí!!

Shipp: la anciana Kaede ha ido ya al otro pueblo para comprar las cosas necesarias, para Kagome, ya que llevan toda la mañana discutiendo por eso, yo pensé que lo mejor era avisarle, y ella me dijo que iría por queso y azúcar y que vería que podría hacer de comer con esos ingredientes para que se pareciera mas o menos a la que Kagome desea…contento?! Ya no me golpees!

Inuyasha al escuchar que la anciana Kaede ya habia tomado cartas en el asunto se tranquilizo y decidió esperar a que ella llegara…

Poco después la anciana Kaede llego acompañada de Sango que habia decidido ir con ella…

Inu: anciana Kaede! Como le vas a hacer para hacer esas cosas que Kagome te dijo?! Eso de pisa, picza o como se diga! Y la cosa fría esa que quiere!

Kag: SE LLAMAN PIZZA Y HELADO!

Dice Kagome saliendo molesta de la cabaña

Kaede: no te preocupes Kagome, ya tengo algunos ingredientes, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer esas cosas que pides, pero si tu me ayudas podremos hacer algo que se le parezca bastante

Kag: si anciana Kaede nn

La expresión de Kagome se tranquilizo y eso a la vez hizo sentir mejor a Inu, aunque al ver la cara de Kagome , supo que ella seguía enojada con el…

Cuando Kagome, Sango y la anciana Kaede hubieron terminado los aperitivos, no eran nada que se le pareciera a la pizza o al helado, pero por lo menos era una combinación agridulce que era lo que Kagome deseaba…

Inuyasha entro a la cabaña cuando Kagome se disponía a dormir, y vio que ella aun no se habia contentado, pero después pudo ver su cara de felicidad cuando Inu le entrego muchos tipos de rosas diferentes que el habia recolectado para ella

Cuando Inu se las dio estaba rojo como un tomate, y Kagome estaba muy contenta pues sabia que el no tenia muestras de afecto con NADIE, mas que con ELLA..

Y así siguieron los próximos meses, en los que Kagome le saco canas verdes a Inu con cada antojo que tenia, sin mencionar lo dichosos cambios hormonales?!

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo! **

**Me harian muy feliz si me dejan sus _reviews_ para saber que les parecio, incluso las personas que lo leen y que nunca dejan reviews, pues creo que no les cuesta nada dejar solo unas pocas palabras para expresar su opinion... _¡GrAciAS!_**


	15. El nacimiento

**Hola! parte 15 de este fic! GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS ! El final es el que sigue y lo dividire en dos partes.**

**Inuyasha NO es mio, la historia si me pertenece

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

* * *

CAPITULO 15

**El nacimiento**

Los meses que quedaban, pasaron rapido…y el ultimo mes Kagome estaba muy feliz y triste a la vez, por una simple razon…

Kag: Sango! Mirame! Estoy muy gorda!

San: No te preocupes Kagome, es solo por el bebe, cuando el nazca recuperaras tu esbelta figura

Kag: eso espero…porque después Inuyasha no me querra

San: NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! Inuyasha te ama por lo que eres, pero creeme NO te quedaras gorda

Kag: ya quiero tener en mis brazos a este lindo bebe

En eso Inuyasha entra en la cabaña después de una pelea con Shippo

Inu: ese mocoso intento robar mi comida!

Kag: acaso le has pegado?!

Inu: se lo tenia bien merecido!

Kag: ABAJO!!

Inu: po-por-porque?!!!

San: mejor ire a ver que Shippo este bien

En ese momento cuando Inuyasha se levanto, escucho a Kagome soltar un respingo

Inu: que te sucede Kagome?!

Kag: nada…es solo que el bebe pateo…

Inu: asi que el cachorro quiere ser como su padre

Kag: no olvides que tambien puede ser niña, Y DEJA DE LLAMARLO CACHORRO ES TU HIJO!!

Inu: puedo sentirlo?!

Kag: claro que si…

Inuyasha y Kagome sintieron de inmediato una conexión especial entre aquellos tres seres, el la amaba a ella, ella lo amaba a el, y ambos amaban a ese pequeño ser que era el fruto de todo su amor. Sentir tanto amor asi de cerca, hizo que Kagome se sonrojara y se pusiera extremadamente feliz de ver la cara de Inuyasha que la tocaba como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo…

Después de ese lindo momento Sango regreso e Inuyasha vio que como Kagome estaba segura con Sango ,mejor el iria a consultar unas cosas con la anciana Kaede.

San: lamento haber interrumpido ese lindo momento amiga

Kag: no te preocupes, a decir verdad me gusta mucho ver cuanto lo emociona a Inuyasha la idea de ser padre…

San: y a mi me da mucho gusto por ustedes! n.n…ojala algun dia Miroku me proponga matrimonio

Kag: descuida no creo que se tarde mucho…por cierto ¿como esta el pequeño Shippo¿Inuyasha le ha pegado muy fuerte?

San: no, lo deje jugando con Kirara

Kag: el pronto crecera tambien, han cambiado muchas cosas desde que llegue aquí

San: yo creo que el cambio mas grande, fue el que tu ocasionaste en el corazon de Inuyasha, le devolviste la alegria a su vida y ahora el ayuda a las personas tambien, siempre estuviste conmigo cuando yo perdi todo, tambien fuiste pieza clave para derrotar a Naraku y para destruir la perla, con tu ayuda tambien recupere a mi hermano Kohaku , al pequeño Shippo le has dado el amor de madre que el necesitaba y a Miroku le has dado una que otra leccion sobre como tratar debidamente a las mujeres…sin ti, esto no existiria, me alegra tanto que hayas decidido quedarte con Inuyasha y por lo tanto con nosotros, en esta epoca.

Kagome derramo unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad por los comentarios de su amiga.

Kag: gracias Sango, pero a mi tambien me cambio la vida venir a este lugar, principalmente conoci a Inuyasha y senti algo especial por el aun sin saber que el se convertiria en el centro de mi mundo, tambien encontre verdaderos amigos como a ti , al pequeño Shippo , al monje Miroku y a la anciana Kaede.

Sango no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas tambien, y asi las dos amigas se abrazaron y fueron recordandose todos los momentos que habian pasado juntas.

Esa misma noche Sango estaba preparando la comida y Shippo y Kirara

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ME DUELEE SANGOO AAAH!!

Sango: SHIPPO!! Ve rapido por la anciana Kaede y por Inuyasha!!

RAPIDOO!

Shippo: que le pasa a Kagome?? porque grita?? Se esta muriendo??

Sango: SOLO VE Y TRAE A LA ANCIANA KAEDE E INUYASHA!!!!

El pequeño zorrito se esho a correr muy asustado pues no queria que nada le pasara a Kagome y pues . . el no entendia lo que le sucedia y la razon de el porque ella gritaba . .

Inuyasha en eso esta saliendo de la casa de la anciana Kaede…

Inu: Shippo que pasa ¿? Cual es la prisa??

Shipp: Sango me mando por ti y la anciana Kaede!! Kagome no deja de gritar y nadie me dic q pasa ¡! APURATE AY QUE IR A AYUDARLA!!

Inu: ANCIANA KAEDE HA ESKUZHADO VAMOS!!

Anc. Kaede: asi es Inuyasha vas a ser padre . . .

Mientras Inuyasha corria con la anciana Kaede a espaldas , el no podia contener la emocion que tenia de ser padre. . .nisiquiera estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos ya q estaba como en shock. .

EL no tenia idea de lo que seria para el la responsabilidad, la diversión, la entrega que tendria que dar a un pequeño e inocente ser, fruto del amor que sentia por Kagome, por su Kagome

Ahora nada mas podia importar, el estaba completo, al final tenia esa sensación de que todo estaba bien

Y no dejaria que nadie le arrebatara esa sensación

Sin embargo a Kagome todavía la seguia perturbando esa horrible pesadilla que habia tenido tiempo atrás y que ahora sentia que la perseguia mas que nunca

Ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha y esperaba llena de esperanza a que esa bebe que los uniria aun mas cuando llegara, pues ella la consideraba una bendicion después de haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento , y ella solo estaba segura de que evitaria a toda costa que se cumpliera esa horrible premonicion que habia tenido

Por ahora todos estaban desesperados. . .Sango tomando con fuerza la mano de su amiga que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sentirse bien pero la verdad es que los dolores de parto la estaban perturbando terriblemente.

Kagome no podia soportar tanto dolor, pero al final todo salio bien…el bebe resulto ser una linda niña, un pequeño ser de cabello negro y ojos ambar…

Kagome no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, supo que todo el dolor y la espera habian valido la pena!

Sango tambien derramo algunas lagrimas, pues acababa de traer a un bebe al mundo, y la alegria que en ese momento se respiraba en el cuarto, era inmensa.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kagome se quedara profundamente dormida, ya que estaba muy cansada.

Inuyasha estaba afuera de la cabaña, totalmente desesperado pues solo podia oir los fatales gritos de Kagome, pero la anciana Kaede no lo dejaba pasar diciendole que era normal que el parto ocasionara dolores intensos.

De repente Inuyasha detecto un olor que el no conocia, provenia de dentro de la cabaña, y poco después se escucho un suave llanto.

Inuyasha no podria creer lo que su corazon sentia, era algo indescriptible, nisiquiera podia razonar bien , lo unico que hizo fue entrar de inmediato a la cabaña y vio una imagen que lo conmovio hasta lo mas profundo de su alma:

Ahí estaba Kagome, su Kagome, con una linda niña en brazos.

El ultimo de los peligros estaba por presentarseles…el sueño de Kagome no era un simple presentimiento…

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Me gustaria que dejaran sus _reviews _para saber que opinan , GRACIAS 


	16. FINALprimera parte

**Hola! bueno como todo tiene que acabar... aqui esta el final de este fic, se dividira en dos partes y esta es la primera**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

**

* * *

**

**Final- Primera parte**

Todo el tiempo se detuvo en la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome, cuando Él entro y vio a la pequeña que Kagome sostenía en brazos, no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlas a ambas.

Kagome derramo unas cuantas lágrimas contemplando a esa pequeña criaturita que tenía en sus brazos…

Era una hermosa niña, de increíbles ojos ámbar como su padre y sedoso cabello negro azabache como su madre, la pequeña lloraba pero al sentir los brazos arrulladores de Kagome y al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha de inmediato se tranquilizo y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Kagome (aun con lagrimas): Inuyasha no es esta la niña mas hermosa del mundo?

Inuyasha (intentando encontrar las palabras para describir tal sentimiento): tan hermosa como su madre. Así que después de todo el cachorro resulto una linda cachorrita.

Kagome estaba tan aturdida con su felicidad que ni se molesto en corregir a Inuyasha esta vez, pues por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sango y la anciana Kaede estaban aguardando afuera de la cabaña, y esta primera estaba llorando de felicidad por haber traído al mundo al bebe de su mejor amiga e incluso considero la posibilidad de tener su hijo propio con Miroku. En la mente de la anciana Kaede habitaba la ridícula idea de que si Kikyo e Inuyasha hubieran completado su historia de amor, seguro seria esa la apariencia que hubiera tenido su hijo, pero este pensamiento se lo conservo para ella misma.

Cuando Miroku llego con Shippo, Kohaku y Kirara no pudo evitar abrazar a Sango, el también estaba muy feliz por la indudable felicidad de los que consideraba sus mejores amigos. Shippo quería ver a Kagome, pero aquella escena no era apropiada para un niño pues aun habia sangre en la habitación por el parto. Así que le dijeron que tenía que dejar descansar a Kagome.

Inuyasha y Kagome casi no durmieron observando a su pequeña, para que nadie pudiera molestarla ni en sus sueños.

Pero Inuyasha se percato de que Kagome tenía que descansar…

Inu: Kagome has hecho un gran trabajo, pero ahora debes descansar, Sango y la anciana Kaede estarán aquí ya que dijeron que limpiarían la cabaña y mientras tu descansas yo cuidare a nuestra pequeña cachorra.

Kag: pero Inuyasha, ella necesita a su madre!

Inu: y no lo dudo, pero necesitas descansar bien para que puedas cuidarla después.

Kagome decidió hacerle caso, y estuvo mas de medio día dormida mientras Sango y la anciana Kaede aseaban todo el lugar, e Inuyasha estaba con Miroku con su niña en brazos, dentro de la cabaña de este ultimo.

Inu: verdad que es hermosa?

Mir: si, que bueno que no se parece nada a ti sino a la señorita Kagome

Inu: me estas diciendo feo?! ¬¬

Mir: no hay porque alarmarse Inuyasha! (dice con una gota en su cabeza)

Inu: feh!

En eso la pequeña empieza a llorar e Inuyasha intenta hacerla que se tranquilizara, pero no lo logró .Hasta que Shippo entra y empieza a hacer caras que hacen a la pequeña reír y el verla sonreír causa un gran lleno en el corazón de Inuyasha.

Sin embargo en la otra cabaña no muy lejos de ahí, Kagome, tenia una horrible pesadilla que ya habia conocido antes, pero ahora el dolor era mas real puesto que ya habia experimentado la felicidad de ser madre. Ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que encontrar una solución a ese terrible sueño, y decidió que más tarde le pediría ayuda a la anciana Kaede.

En ese instante entro Inuyasha a la cabaña, ya limpia, con la bebe en brazos llorando.

Inu: no ha dejado de llorar, por un momento Shippo la entretuvo pero después volvió a llorar y cada vez con mas fuerza

Kag: no te preocupes Inuyasha (le dice de forma tierna con una mirada que sonrojo a Inuyasha)

Inu: no le pasa nada malo? (dice mientras le da la niña a Kagome)

Kag: claro que no, es solo que tiene hambre

Inu: OH de acuerdo! De inmediato le traeré el pescado mas fresco y la mejor fruta!

Kag: NO INUYASHA! Ella solo beberá un poco de leche

Inu: y como va a ser eso?

Kagome se sonrojo al ver lo ignorante que era Inuyasha respecto a algunas cosas de la vida, como el darle pecho a un recién nacido, así que decidió no hacerle las cosas mas difíciles y ahorrarse una explicación que pudo haber durado horas.

Kag: ya veras….

Y poco a poco comenzó a alimentar a la pequeña que estaba hambrienta.

Inuyasha solo se sonrojo y salio de la cabaña, en su lugar entro Sango para ver en que podía ayudar a su amiga.

En otra parte, habia un muy apuesto Sesshomaru (como siempre ), cuidando de una pequeña niña que estaba pescando. Ya una vez habiendo completado su venganza lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de esa pequeña.

Jaken al final se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de la pequeña y hasta le agarro cierto cariño.

Lo único que se podría decir de ellos es que el futuro les deparaba algo mejor, quizá difícil pero serian felices, tan feliz como puede ser alguien que casi no muestra sus expresiones claro.

La noticia del nacimiento ya se habia propagado de la noche a la mañana por una gran cantidad de comunidades desde seres humanos hasta seres sobrenaturales.

Sesshomaru se habia enterado de la noticia y aunque no dijo nada, ni expreso ningún sentimiento, algo en su corazón estaba feliz de que su hermano hubiera encontrado la felicidad, aunque claro eso nunca lo admitirá ni para el mismo.

Lo malo, era que también diversas criaturas se habían enterado de la noticia, y en su mayoría se enteraron seres oscuros que solo pensaba en lo poderosos que serian teniendo como esclava a ese ser de tanto poder. Los rumores acerca de este poder se agrandaron cuando se enteraron de que era la hija del mitad-bestia que habia matado al temible Naraku y de la sacerdotisa que habia destrozado la perla de Shikon, dándole un indiscutible e increíble poder a esa pequeña niña de poder desconocido hasta el momento.

La noticia de este nuevo ser, llego a oídos de una poderosa y cruel bruja, que se habia hechizado a si misma para permanecer como estatua por un periodo de 70 años, ya que le temía a Naraku y le debía algo, así que hizo eso para que no le encontrara jamás. Ahora el lapso habia terminado y habia recuperado su forma original y al enterarse del fin de Naraku, se fue a buscar nuevas noticias para enterarse de lo que se habia perdido mientras estaba de piedra. Y al saber de este bebe su primera expresión fue la de una horrible sonrisa, pues en el preciso instante en que se entero se juro a si misma que esa niña trabajaría para ella y que tenerla como sirvienta la haría la bruja mas poderosa. Lo mas fácil seria alejarla de los padres, el problema seria eliminar a estos pues sabia que si Naraku no habia podido menos podría ella, así que estuvo ideando un plan durante largo tiempo para al menos poder permanecer en un lugar con la niña y no poder ser rastreada por sus padres. El nombre de esta bruja era Ukyo.

También pensó en todas las cosas que tendría que esperar, como que la niña dejara de tomar leche materna y que pudiera alimentarse por si misma, así como que aprendiera a razonar y a utilizar su poder, claro que este plan interfería con su idea de criarla a su manera pues si decidía esperar, la madre y el padre seguramente la harían una ''persona'' de bien, y ella no podía permitir que esto sucediera, así que decidió solo esperar un año, durante el cual la niña comenzaría a comer cosas sólidas así como tal vez a caminar, ya que ella no quería lidiar con un bebe.

Aunque si lo vemos de una manera, cuando un bebe tiene un año SIGUE SIENDO UN BEBE! Pero ni hablar de los extraños pensamientos de esa mujer.

Un año después la pequeña ya podía dar sus primeros pasos y todos estaban dirigidos ya fuera hacia su papá o su mamá. Ahora su linda mirada se podía apreciar mucho mejor que cuando nació, pero claro seguía siendo una delicada y frágil bebe que Inuyasha prefería tener en brazos casi todo el tiempo, y claro no descuidaba para nada a la mujer que amaba, Kagome, quien también estaba al cuidado de la pequeña.

Sango y Miroku ya se habían casado y ella estaba esperando a su primer hijo, y ahora ella era quien recibía la ayuda de Kagome para todo.

Kohaku y Shippo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pues desde que nació la bebe Shippo ya no podía estar tanto con Kagome y desde que Sango se embarazo Kohaku decidió que ya no iba a poder seguir entrenándolo, por lo que el kitsune y el se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Inuyasha y Kagome pensaron muy bien el nombre de la pequeña, y recordaron un momento donde ellos se encontraban juntos y apreciaban los cerezos en flor, y al ver lo hermosos que eran observaron la belleza de su hija por lo que decidieron llamarla Sakura. (Significa ''flor de cerezo'' en japonés.)

La niña era la viva imagen de Kagome, solo por esos hermosos ojos y orejitas que habia heredado de Inuyasha.

Ambos disfrutaban locamente a su niña, y cuando dijo sus dos primeras palabras los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de emoción e Inuyasha se sintió tan feliz que la levanto por los aires haciendo que la pequeña riera de una dulce manera. Las palabras fueron: mama y papá.

Esa noche ya todos dormían, Kagome observaba a Inuyasha sumamente dormido con su niña en brazos y cuidándola perfectamente para que no se cayera y cuando ella alfil pudo conciliar el sueño, volvió a tener esa pesadilla, la que tuvo cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada.

FLASHBACK (ya habia mencionado este sueño en un capitulo, pero comoquiera por si alguien no lo recuerda aquí esta)

SUEÑO

Se veía a si misma cargando a un bebe y ella estaba muy feliz . . .también estaban Sango y Miroku con Kohaku y Shippo todos muy felices en el campo junto a Kagome . . . era un día hermoso y lo que mas sobresalía era ese lindo bebe de cabello negro y ojos ámbar . . .y se podía apreciar que era una linda niña y entonces llego un apuesto Inuyasha con una mirada llena de felicidad y la cargo como si fuera lo mas preciado . . .su mayor tesoro , la cargo como si fuera una cajita de cristal , que el protegería siempre . . . .y de repente todo se nublo y Kagome volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de angustia y veía como claramente empezaba a llover y desaparecieron todos excepto Inuyasha , ella y la bebe , y luego vio como Inuyasha dejo a la bebe en brazos de Kagome y el se iba alejando poco a poco y por mas que Kagome le gritaba que no la dejase , algo arrastraba a Inuyasha cada vez mas lejos de Kagome , y ella podía ver como se perdía el brillo en la cara de Inuyasha ,hasta que apareció una horrible criatura a la cual no se le veía la cara vestida de negro y cubrió a Inuyasha con un manto negro y desaparecieron ambos en una neblina . . .

FIN FLASHBACK

Solo que a diferencia de la primera vez, esta ocasión Kagome pudo escuchar una terrible risa de mujer.

Kagome se despertó mas que asustada, temblando y de inmediato se volteo para ver a Inuyasha y a la bebe placidamente dormidos, pero ella no concilio el sueño y salio de la cabaña para ir a ver a la anciana Kaede, era muy noche tal vez de madrugada pero ella ya no podía esperar mas, tenia que contarle a alguien de ese sueño y supuso que Kaede seria la persona ideal para confiárselo y así poder recibir su ayuda.

Al entrar a la cabaña, despertó a la anciana que estaba dormida, después de recuperarse esta del susto al fin pudo hablar.

Kaede: Kagome primero tranquilízate! Que pasa? La niña se encuentra bien?

Kagome: si, solo es que… es que… he tenido un sueño, repetidas veces, empieza como algo lindo, termina como mi peor pesadilla... ya no puedo continuar, pense que ya habia pasado después de que nacio mi bebe pues solo lo habia tenido dos veces, pero esta noche…esta noche…lo he soñado por tercera vez y me aterra que quiera decir el futuro o algo.

Kaede: todo esta bien, cálmate. Ahora explícame paso por paso ese sueño.

Y así Kagome le dijo todo a la anciana y esta se sorprendió mucho y por más que no quería asustarla tenía que decirle la verdad.

Kaede: tengo que hablarte con sinceridad, si tan solo hubieras soñado eso una vez te diría que no hay de que preocuparse, pero si ya se ha repetido eso quiere decir que probablemente sea un aviso sobre algo que ocurrirá, no se que puedo hacer mas que avisarte esto.

Kag: no…no….quiere decir q-que no hay na-nada que hacer?! (La voz de Kagome se iba quebrando de dolor, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir)

Kaede: por favor no te preocupes de mas, hasta no saber que es lo que esta pasando no hay nada que podamos hacer, pero debes decirle a Inuyasha para que este al pendiente.

Kag: pero ya le dije, que la sombra también se llevaba a Inuyasha, yo no me puedo imaginar vivir sin el o sin mi bebe… no….tiene que haber alguna manera de que yo resuelva esto.

Diciendo esto Kagome salio de la cabaña de la anciana para dirigirse a su casa, y cuando regreso paso la noche en vela pensando en que podría hacer, y cuando el sol se asomo por el horizonte Inuyasha despertó y al verla en tal estado (con los ojos llorosos y con ojeras, la cara pálida, y sin expresión alguna) se preocupo inmediatamente.

Inu: Kagome! que te pasa? Por favor Kagome contéstame! Que te ocurre?

La bebe empezó a llorar y al escuchar el llanto Kagome reacciona

Kag: ah, perdona Inuyasha, no es nada es solo que no pude dormir mucho (y sonríe de la forma mas falsa e Inuyasha se dio cuenta)

Inu: segura? (le pregunta mientras le da a la bebe)

Kag: claro, ahora preparare el desayuno y por favor ve por unas frutas para prepararle un puré a Sakura. Si?

Y le dedico una sonrisa que Inuyasha no pudo ignorar y de inmediato fue a buscar las más frescas frutas.

Mientras tanto Kagome se quedo jugando con Sakura…paso una hora e Inuyasha no regresaba la niña ya no dejaba de llorar por el hambre así que Kagome salio a buscarlo, dejo la niña con la anciana Kaede y recordando su sueño busco entre todo el bosque a Inuyasha.

No lo encontró…

Cuando regreso agotada y sumamente preocupada con la anciana para ir por la pequeña (como 4 horas después) encontró la cabaña destrozada, con la anciana Kaede inconsciente y herida de muerte en la cabeza y lo peor… la niña no se encontraba ahí.

Kagome no cabía de horror de lo que veía, destrozada llego como pudo a casa de Sango y Miroku hecha un mar de lagrimas, les contó todo lo que habia pasado y sin pensarlo todos salieron a buscar a Inuyasha y a la bebe mientras Sango consolaba a su amiga quien no paraba de llorar.

**CONTINUARA

* * *

**

Ya saben que me encanta saber lo que opinan, asi que espero sus _reviews_ sobre esta primera parte del final...la proxima sera la definitiva.GRACIAS


	17. FINAL FELIZ!

**Hola!! T.T aqui esta el final de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y seguirlo...me pone muy feliz llegar a un final, porque creanme que lo logre gracias a su apoyo.**

**Inuyasha no es mio, la historia si.

* * *

**

Un amor en contra del tiempo

**FINAL

* * *

**

En otra parte , cruzando el espeso y oscuro bosque se escuchaba una risa, una horrible risa, indudablemente de un ser maligno.

Un llanto apago esa risa, un desconsolado llanto que provenía de una canasta que cargaba la bruja, pues dentro estaba la pequeña hija de Inuyasha y Kagome de tan solo 1 añito.

Ukyo: QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES MALDITA MOCOSA?! PORQUE NO TE CALLAS?! QUIERES ACASO QUE ALGUIEN SE DE CUENTA DE DONDE ESTAMOS?!

La pequeña no le entendió nada, pero sintió terror ya que nunca habia escuchado a alguien gritar y el llanto subió de tono.

La bruja Ukyo para callarla la hizo dormir con un simple hechizo.

Mientras pensaba divertida en como se la estaría pasando aquel hanyou que dejo peleando con el ultimo de los mounstros a su servicio que le quedaba, también era el mas fuerte.

En una parte alejada dentro de una cueva donde Inuyasha habia caído accidentalmente, el mounstro intento acabar con él, pero sino se concentraba solo en entretenerlo para que no regresara a su casa y no morir en el intento.

Inu: MALDITO! KAZE NO KIZU! (Inuyasha lanza uno de los ataques mas poderosos de la espada que le dejo su padre)

Monstruo: jajaja no me dañaras ni un pelo (dice protegiéndose con un poderoso campo de fuerza)

Inu: ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES!!

Y dicho esto Colmillo se torna de un color rojo y acaba fácilmente con aquel campo.

Inu: que decías?

Monstruo: no puede ser!

Inu: KAZE NO KIZU!!

Después de mucho tiempo de ardua pelea Inuyasha al fin consigue eliminar a aquella temible criatura con la que se habia topado en la mañana recién cuando salio a buscar frutas para su pequeña.

Después reacciono al lugar donde se encontraba, la cueva habia desaparecido, y vio que era de noche… solo pudo pensar en una cosa antes de salir disparado de aquel lugar

Inu (Kagome!!!)

Kagome se encontraba con Sango totalmente ida, no reaccionaba ante nada, Sango estaba muy preocupada por su amiga pero tenia que curar a la anciana Kaede que estaba herida.

Entonces Miroku que se encontraba con Kohaku, Kirara y Shippo siguió gritando el nombre de Inuyasha intentando localizarle a toda prisa.

Cuando este escucho su nombre, reconociendo la voz de su amigo, fue rápidamente a su encuentro

Inu: MIROKU! Que pasa!? Todo esta bien?! Kagome debe de estar preocupada por mi ausencia. Pero es que no sabes lo que paso….

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Miroku le interrumpió

Mir: DONDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO?!! TE HAS IDO CUANDO TU FAMILIA MAS TE NECESITABA?!

Inu: DE QUE HABLAS?! NO HA SIDO MI CULPA QUE ESE ESTUPIDO MOUNTRUO SALIERA DE LA NADA?!

Inuyasha pensó las palabras dichas por Miroku en ese momento…

Inu: QUE LE HA PASADO A MI FAMILIA?! KAGOME Y MI CHACHORRA ESTAN BIEN?! CONTESTAME DEMONIOS MIROKU!

Mir: hay que ir rápidamente donde esta la señorita Kagome.

Recién dicho esto Inuyasha corrió cuanto antes a su cabaña, al verla vacía algo se remordió en su interior, entonces fue a la cabaña de la anciana y al verla destrozada en su corazón entro un pánico terrible, como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo en ese momento, fue lo mas rápido que pudo a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, al entrar vio a Kagome, su kagome tendida en el piso con los ojos abierto como si no estuviera viva

Casi muere Inuyasha del susto cuando Sango le dice que no esta muerta, solo en estado de shock

Inu: (dice mientras toma a Kagome entre sus brazos) SOLO ESTADO DE SHOCK? QUE ES ESO?! …… MI CHACHORRA.. DONDE ESTA SAKURA?!!

Gritaba como si todo el mundo estuviera sordo y no pudieran escucharlo…

San: (con lagrimas en los ojos)… yo…no…lo….se

Inu: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Como si fuera un rayo en medio de la más horrible de las tormentas, Kagome reacciono ante la voz de Inuyasha.

El estaba matándose por dentro, no podría expresar el dolor que expresaban sus ojos, como si le estuvieran quitando lo mas preciado de su vida en un solo instante.

Kag: Inuyasha! Inuyasha!! Nuestra niña… nuestra Sakura! Hay que buscarla, por-por favor (su voz se le estaba quebrando y un llanto incontenible empezó a correr lentamente por sus ojos) PORFAVOR DATE PRISA!

Salieron Inuyasha y Kagome, no sabían a donde, no sabían que hacer, pero sabían que no se quedarían sin hacer nada. En eso llegaron Miroku y los demás, Sango le dijo a Kirara que acompañara a Kagome y a Inuyasha, y esta como siempre fiel a sus órdenes les acompaño.

Con el gran olfato de Inuyasha no tardaron en llegar a la guarida de la bruja…lo que no sabían era que esta les estaría esperando...

Ukyo: vaya, he de admitir que han sido mas rápidos de lo que pensé, pero lamentablemente es tarde...

Nunca ningunas palabras habían destrozado mas el corazón de Inuyasha y Kagome: un simple ''es-tarde'' les habia roto el corazón de una cruel manera inmediata.

Inu: MALDITA! NO SE QUE HAS HECHO PERO TE HARE PAGAR!

Kagome no podía creerlo, algo le decía que su niña aun no estaba muerta, su intuición de madre se lo decía, y ella solo podía aferrarse a ese sentimiento y mantener la cordura o sabía que se volvería loca de dolor en ese momento...

Como pudo…. Hablo...

Kag: no se que has hecho con Sakura, pero te digo que como le hayas tocado un pelo, haré que te retuerzas lentamente y atrapare tu alma y la enviare al mismo infierno yo misma, así tenga que morir en el intento

Inuyasha estaba a punto de destrozar a la bruja, cuando….

Se escucho un llanto.

Ambos padres voltearon presurosos y encontraron una jaula, con una canasta y adentro su pequeña.

Ukyo: ni se acerquen, tan pronto como den un paso la eliminare. Y apunto con su dedo una roca que estaba detrás de Kagome y los padres contemplaron como exploto de manera instantánea.

Tenían que hacer algo, pero no podían moverse o su niña lo pagaría, Inuyasha por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, Kagome estaba estudiando toda la habitación algún indicio o lo que fuera de que en un atrevido y rápido movimiento podría coger a su pequeña. Pero era en vano, nada podía hacer.

Ukyo: jajajaja lo sabía! Se dice que vencieron a Naraku y destruyeron la valiosa perla de Shikon pero por lo visto no son capaces de nada interesante, su hija será mi sirvienta por el resto de su vida. No habrá más.

Y la bruja apunto hacia Kagome, Inuyasha se interpuso para protegerla… pero entonces algo cambio. Una hermosa y cegadora luz invadió aquel horrible lugar y la bruja desapareció no sin emitir un terrible grito.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron anonadados, aquel gran poder provenía de su pequeña hija de apenas un año inconsciente del peligro que pasaba con aquella bruja.

La pequeña sin embargo no entendía nada de lo que habia pasado y al ver a sus padres sonrió y les abrió los brazos para que fueran por ella.

Kagome sin pensárselo fue por ella, mientras Inuyasha rompió con cuidado la jaula y ambos abrazaron a su bebe.

Luego la linda familia regreso a su hogar con sus amigos…

Unos meses después, Sango dio a luz a un hermoso niño de ojos azules como Miroku y cabello castaño como ella.

A veces cuando Sakura se iba a dormir, Inuyasha y Kagome salían a la luz de la noche para observar las estrellas, no muy lejos de la cabaña claro, y cuando observaban aquel maravilloso cielo que ya habían visto en innumerables ocasiones, recordaban como se conocieron, como discutían por cosas insignificantes, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Kagome cada vez que recordaba todas las peleas que Kouga e Inuyasha habían tenido por ella y esto no le causo mucho gusto al hanyou que solo frunció el ceño. Por un instante Kagome observo al goshinboku y recordó la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha y la vez que lloro junto a ese árbol por que Inuyasha habia ido a ver a Kikyo, aunque claro todas estas cosas eran ya parte del pasado.

Cosas buenas, cosas malas, momentos divertidos, momentos aburridos, momentos difíciles, tristes, complicados, extraños, ya olvidados algunos, pero sobre todo recordaban los momentos especiales. Entre ellos dos más que nada.

Miroku y Sango continuaban su vida igual de felices, pero a diferencia de sus amigos ellos no recordaban sucesos pasados (si han de ser sinceros era porque Sango no quería recordar todo lo Miroku hacia antes de casarse con ella). Le dieron a su hijo el nombre de Hikaru.

Kohaku habia partido hacia la villa de exterminadores, se dispuso a reconstruirla el mismo mientras a veces contaba con la ayuda de Shippo y de Kirara.

La anciana Kaede cuidaba gustosa de los niños cuando sus padres tenían algo que hacer, como por ejemplo cuando todos se reunieron para reconstruir la cabaña de la anciana después de haber sido destruida, y mientras Kagome y Sango preparaban la comida, Inuyasha y Miroku construían la cabaña que quedo mucho mejor de lo que habia estado antes.

* * *

**---UnA OcASiOn EspEciAL---**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Kagome habia decidido vivir en la época de Inuyasha, desde que se habían casado (que fue mas bien una pequeña ceremonia oficiada por la anciana Kaede) y habían tenido a la pequeña Sakura, mientras que también Sango y Miroku se habían casado de la misma manera y habían tenido a Hikaru. Por lo que Kohaku y Shippo decidieron hacerles una cena especial, ya que nunca habían podido celebrar las parejas solas, es decir, sin los niños y eso seria algo digno de ver.

Al principio era una sorpresa, pero Inuyasha los descubrió cuando ellos le pidieron a Kaede que preparara la comida para esa cena, y aunque él se opuso completamente terminaron convenciéndolo cuando le dijeron que era para hacer feliz a Kagome.

Kagome y Sango por su parte, habían salido ese día con los niños a un pueblo cercano, pues aunque ellas no se vestían elegantemente para nada, pues decidieron que podrían comprarse unos lindos kimonos para alguna vez, como era de esperarse Inuyasha y Miroku desistieron rápidamente de esa idea pues les dio flojera estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo viendo quimonos y artículos que ellos ya conocían, y aunque Sango también los conocía vio lo entusiasmada que se puso Kagome cuando le dijo que vendrían a vender ese tipo de cosas y como pensó que seguramente era algo especial para su amiga pues decidió acompañarla a esa aldea, así que cuando ya estaban ahí, cada una con la mano agarrada de su respectivo hijo fueron a observar los trajes.

Kag: mira Sango! Que lindo es este kimono ya viste el color de la seda, es un tono lila muy bello! Y mira que pequeño esta, seguro le quedaría perfecto a mi Sakura. (Exclamaba emocionada mientras la pequeña jugaba con Hikaru siendo ambos niños vigilados por Kirara)

San: si Kagome! es lindisimo! Mira ese kimono con las rosas bordadas, muy original

Kag: si me encanta, mira ese otro con bordes dorados, a ti te quedaría muy bien…

Y así pasaron la tarde escogiendo y viendo todo tipo de kimonos. Mientras en el otro lado estaban Miroku e Inu ayudando a Kohaku, Shippo y a la anciana Kaede para preparar todo para la gran cena.

Al final las mujeres llegaron exhaustas y en cuando sus respectivas casas estaban a poco tiempo, se despidieron y con sus niños se fueron rumbo a sus cabañas más que satisfechas con sus compras.

Al entrar a la cabaña ahí estaba Inuyasha limpiando a colmillo de acero y al ver entrar a su cachorra , le abrió los brazos a la niña que fue corriendo hacia el..

Saku: papi! Papi!

Inu: hola mi cachorrita! Como te la has pasado?!

Expreso mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y se acercaba a su joven esposa para darle un beso. Quien a la vez se conmovía al escuchar a Inuyasha hablarle de manera tan tierna al fruto de su amor.

Saku: muy bien, mami ha comprado kimo-no-n-nos

Inu: kimonos?

Saku: si! kimononos muy lindos

Inuyasha acaricio las orejitas de su pequeña hija mientras le revolvía el pelo de forma paternal.

Inu: Kagome te tengo una sorpresa

Kag: enserio Inuyasha?

Inu: si , así que ponte el mas hermoso de los kimonos que hayas comprado

Kagome se quedo pensando pues, en esta época no habia restaurantes ni lugares elegantes a donde Inuyasha pudiera llevarla, pero la enterneció el detalle y se arreglo y se puso un bellos kimono rojo, con detalles en dorado muy hermoso. Y se recogió el cabello en una coleta con dos caireles cayéndole por sus hombros que la hicieron ver muy sensual.

Sango por su parte estaba emocionada por la invitación que le habia hecho Miroku y ella dejo su cabello suelto ,y utilizo un kimono púrpura con flores de loto en celeste finamente bordadas.

Mir: Sanguito? Te falta mucho?

San: voy! Voy!

Mir: eso dijiste hace considerable tiempo

San: DIJE QUE YA VOY!

Mir: no te enojes Sanguito ya no te presiono

En eso sale Sango muy arreglada, y su pelo suelto la hacia ver como una adolescente, hecho que dejo a Miroku boquiabierto. Y con el pequeño Hikaru salieron de su casa.

Con Inuyasha y Kagome….las cosas aun no estaban listas

Inu: Kagome! ya estas lista? Se nos va a hacer tarde

Kag: si Inuyasha ya voy, pero recuerda que también necesito arreglar a Sakura

Inu: no creo que sea necesario

Kag: porque?

Inu: porque la anciana Kaede va a cuidar de ella y de Hikaru también…

Kagome salio de la habitación confundida y vistió a Sakura de forma normal y así los tres salieron de la cabaña.

Luego ya en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, las familias se saludaron amenamente y seguidamente dejaron a los pequeños jugando bajo la vigilancia de Kaede y se dirigieron al lugar donde seria la dichosa ''cena''

Kag: Sango tu sabes a donde nos llevan? Inuyasha no me ha querido decir nada

San: no, sinceramente no tengo idea, Miroku tampoco ha dicho nada

Kag: es un detalle muy especial que ellos hayan pensado esto por si solos ¿no crees?

San: nah, yo creo que alguien debió de haberlos ayudado… no se.. Pero sabemos que ellos no son las personas _mas _detallistas del mundo.

Ambas rieron e Inuyasha y Miroku solo las vieron confusos pues no sabían a que se referían.

Poco después llegaron a un hermoso lugar, habia un lago donde se podía reflejar la luna, y la noche se iluminaba por unos cuantos faroles que habia alrededor de una manta que habia en el suelo, recordándoles inmediatamente a aquellos días cuando dormían al intemperie, cuando aun buscaban los trozos de la perla de shikon.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ambas doncellas y sus esposos las dirigieron a sentarse uno al lado de otro.

Fue una noche mágica, donde rieron y le arrancaron uno que otro enojo a Inuyasha, pero en total estaban en muy buen ambiente.

Mir: recuerdan cuando Inuyasha lo único que decía era que iba a ser un demonio completo y no se cuantas otras tonterías??

Sango y Kagome asintieron: jajajaja

Inu: FEH! Y ustedes recuerdan cuando Miroku era un pervertido?

San: era ¬¬ ¿?

Mir: hay Inuyasha solo por desquitarte!

Kag: jajajaja es divertido recordar todas esas cosas que antes no eran de risa, pero ahora que las recordamos se han tornado chistosas.

San: tienes razón Kagome, como las peleas que Inuyasha y Kouga siempre ocasionaban!

Kag: jajajaja lo recuerdo!

Mir: todo por el geniecito que se cargaba Inuyasha

Inu: ¬¬

Kag: todavía! Jajaja pero descuida Inuyasha, mira como termino todo, no es bueno eso?

Inu: claro…

La verdad es que en su fuero interno Inuyasha estaba mas que feliz que Kagome se hubiera decidido por el y no por el maldito lobo rabioso, y ahora Sakura era la prueba viva de su felicidad.

Kagome sabia que nada podría interferir con su familia nunca mas y eso le arrancaba siempre una sonrisa de su rostro, y amaba tanto a Inuyasha y a su pequeña Sakura que sabia que nada podría hacerla mas feliz!

Sango por fin habia superado tan grande dolor, como fue en el pasado perder a todos los seres a quien amaba, y ahora después de tantos sucesos ahí se encontraba, con sus amigos, su esposo y tenia a un lindo niño que esperaba por ellos. Sin mencionar lo feliz que estaba de saber que también habia podido salvar a Kohaku.

Miroku, estaba feliz el no se ponía a pensar en nada mas, solo en su familia, desde que se habia librado de la maldición de su mano se encontraba siempre feliz, disfrutando del presente.

Inuyasha y Kagome… nada los separaría…jamás, y después de lo difícil fue que estuvieran juntos, y al fin lo habían logrado. Superando todos esos obstáculos que se les fueron impuestos.

Su amor demostró una vez mas, ser más fuerte que todo…

**FIN

* * *

**

Llego el final... como todo tiene que acabar. pero bueno espero sus _reviews_ para saber que les parecio y quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron en este fic.

SerenaTsukinoChiba

Seishime (gracias especiales a ti amiga que me seguiste en todos los capitulos )

BrendaCueto

K-oru

LadYdarKanGeL

Nikole

INUYASHA070887

Andrea

Lorena

Vale

Bagzichan

Gabita

KarinaI

201anamaria

* * *

GRACIAS!


End file.
